


Caught in the Cells

by Itsaklainething



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Crime, Drama, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspence, badboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets sent to prison and ends up being cell mates with Blaine Anderson. Prison’s hard but if you do the crime you have to do the time. </p>
<p>Well, unless you break out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fic and there will be a Blaine's POV but it will come later on, probably around chapter seven or eight. The first lot of chapters will just be Kurt.

Hope you enjoy!

......................................

The metal gate created as loud churning noise as it slid open, his heart was beating fast as he was pushed through into a large room where they were asked, or should he say yelled to stand in a straight line. His hands were cuffed together and was glad he wasn't alone, being with a couple other prisoners.

"You lot are hear because you have been pieces of shit, some of you are only here for a short time, you are the lucky ones. And some of you are here for a long time, good luck to you," the guard said with a grin.

He felt uncomfortable, not only was he obviously gay, he was also, within the prisoners around him, the least built which meant it wasn't likely that he would be able to protect himself.

He sighed to himself as men suddenly came from a door which was placed at the back of the room holding clothes in their arms. One by one they were given new sets of clothes, t-shit, underwear, trousers, socks and a pair of plimsolls. All of which we blue, he would have liked the colour if he were in a different situation.

"Put them on," the guard said and he paused. He didn't want to strip and get dress in from of all of these people. The other prisoners around him had started to take their clothes off and he looked down at the clothes in his hands.

"Hey twink, what did I just tell you to do?" the man yelled and he immediately started to take off his clothes.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said but the man walked nearer to him, towering over him. The guard laughed.

"It's not like you don't enjoy seeing all of these naked men is it?" The guard said and he stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the guard grabbed his chin and pulled his head up making him look into his eyes. "You better watch yourself in here twink," the guard said and he swore that he could see a little spike of genuine fear for him in the mans eyes, but in a second it was gone and the guard turned and walked off yelling at them all to hurry up.

Once they were all dressed they were led into another room leaving their clothes behind, the last bit of his old life disappearing to be given back the day he got out of this hell hole.

"Ok, were about to take you to your cells, just keep in a straight line and don't look around too much. You will get a chance to look around yourselves once you settle in," the guard said before leading out of the room the trail following him.

If his heart was beating any harder he thought it might burst out his chest. On the other side of the door was a set of metal stairs and their footsteps sent an echo around the room as they descended down them.

It was an open room below so they could see all the barred cells on the two different floors below them. They stopped as they reached their first floor of cells and everyone looked to the guard to see who would be staying on this floor.

"If I call your name stay here, if I don't carry on with me. Smith, Cooper, Hummel and Harper," his heart skipped a beat when his name was called and then all of the others were slowly lead away down another set of stairs leaving the four of them alone and clueless.

No one spoke to one another, no one dared. The door opened behind them and another guard walked down, his head held high with authority.

"Ok fish, let's go". They made their way along a corridor of cells. He looked over the railing on the left side and his stomach dropped at the net that was just above the first floor to catch anyone who tried to kill themselves or hurt someone else by throwing them over.

"Ok Smith, this is your cell," the guard said and a big build guy moved forward and into the now open cell door. He didn't have a clue what the man was in for but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know, he was sure that the man's hands were bigger than his head.

They moved on prisoners being put in cells until he was the last one left. He walked looking towards the ground like the first guard had told them to do, inching his way forward until the guard in front of his stopped and turned to open a cell.

"In you get," the man said and he looked towards the open door before walking towards it, then inside.

He turned back just in time for the guard to slam the door shut and the clunk of it being locked. He felt tear welling in his eyes, he was trapped here.

"Hey, new fish," a voice behind him made him jump and he turned to see a moderately build but a little short, man with dark curls and dark eyes to match. He was leaning against the bunk beds with a hand on his hip.

"Hi," he said taking a step back towards the locked door.

"Aw, don't be afraid new fish, you haven't even got to know me yet," the man smiled. He stood in place watching the man as he giggled and climbed the bed to the top bunk and laid down on his front so he could still look at him.

He must have stood there for about ten minutes before he decided to move further into the room and take a seat on the lower bed, he knew that it was getting late because he must have been here for at least six hours and he had gotten here about four in the afternoon. He had been going through all of the checks, some he would rather not talk about, before he even got to come into the part of the building.

The bed creaked as he sat down and he sighed before laying down looking up at the mattress above, he didn't have a clue who that man was or what he did to get in here. He could be a robber, a rapist, or even a murderer.

He wrapped his arms around himself and turned onto his side letting a silent tears run down his cheeks, he closed his eyes and let himself fall to sleep hoping that his dreams will take him away from here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, get up new fish".

He felt someone shove his arm and he his eyes flew open. He looked at his cell mate, keeping quite just in case he annoyed him and he lashed out. Though, if he did he would fight back, he was scared but he didn't want to get pushed around.

"The guards are doing the morning check we have to stand outside of the cell, did they not teach you this stuff? I guess not," the man replied to his own question once he knew that he wasn't going to answer.

He slowly dragged himself up from the bed, which was still neatly made because he had slept on top of the cover rather than under it, and walked towards the cell door which was open. Like Blaine said all of the other prisoners were already lined up outside and a guard was walking down ticking off who was here.

"Anderson, Hummel," the guard said as he passed them before moving alone down the line.

Once the guard had gotten to the end he yelled check and the line started to disperse down to the first floor and through another door. He just followed on the line with his head down until they got to the cafeteria and he looked around.

It was loud, though he should have expected that and he moved alone the line until he was at the front and was handed a bowl of what looked like slop. He frowned down at the bowl and moved into the seating area looking for a place to eat, he found an empty table at the back and sat down starting to shovel down the slop that tasted like cardboard. He hadn't eaten the day before and he was starving.

He had hoped that he would get through his first day without any hassle, but then a shadow clouded over him and he looked up. A man who was bigger than him but not with muscle, he was chubby and looked like he could throw a swing and intimidated him immediately.

"Hey new fish, looking good," the man sneer swiping his breakfast off of the table onto the floor. He leaned back into his chair looking around with his eyes to see if there were any guards around that could help him. "The guards don't give a shit about you new fish, it's us you should be pleasing," the man said gesturing to all of the other prisoners.

He wasn't about to become the guys bitch but he wasn't sure what kind of friends he had, what if he had a gang?

"But don't worry, I'm not queer like you are new fish so you won't get a bumming off me, that's disgusting. Isn't that right faggot?" the man's said with a horrid smirk on his face.

"I-I," he started before he felt someone behind him.

"Why don't you go somewhere else Karofsky," turning he saw that it was his cell mate, and he didn't look too happy.

"Aw, look, Andersons finally found a bum mate," Karofsky laughed and his cell mate lunged at him taking him down before punches started to be thrown.

He stood up and backed away from the fight scared that he would be the next one to get a punch before a couple guards ran in to break them up. He felt like he was going to be sick, there was no way that he was going to be able to survive in here.

"Ok, everyone back to your cells!" A guard yelled and all of the prisoners groaned before filing out towards the cells again.

He sighed knowing that this wasn't a good thing and followed everyone else. As he was walking out the cafeteria door when he felt a hand grab his arm and shove his against the wall as everyone else just walked by.

"Well done new fish, you better watch your back around here," the man yelled. He had never seen him before but he was old and looked like he had been in here for a long time. He just nodded before the man let go and got lost into the crowd.

He took a couple slow breaths before carrying on towards his cell.

Once he reached it he sat against the back wall letting tears run down his face for the second time that he had been here. This wasn't a good start, the cells automatically closed making him jump. His cell mate hadn't come back and he sat there wondering what had happened to him.

…..

His cell mate didn't come back for a couple of hours and when he did he felt terrible. He had a split lip, a black eye and though it technically wasn't his fault he had tried to defend him and he owed him for that.

The door slid open and the man walked in, he was still sitting against the back wall with his knees to his chest.

The man didn't say anything as he walked in and just climbed to his bed and laid down. It was like he was invisible.

After half an hour he stood up and walked slowly toward the beds, he could hear a lot of the prison buzzing with the sound of people talking with their cell mates. But he was nervous that if he talked, everyone would be able to hear him loud and clear.

He looked up to the man who was just simply staring at the ceiling not acknowledging that he was there and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about your face, a-and thank you for sticking up for me," he said unconsciously holding his arm nervously. He didn't even know the man's first name, he assumed his second was Anderson but he wasn't sure if he should call him that.

The man just laughed and turned his head towards him before looking back to the ceiling again. He took this as a 'go away' and moved back to the wall sliding down it and their cell turned quiet again.

He had only been here a day and he already missed his dad like crazy, he hoped that he was doing ok and was looking after himself. He knew that he was disappointed in him for getting himself locked up in here but had told him he loved him and to stay safe before he had been taken away.

The sound of wood creaking took him out of his day dream, his cell mate was climbing down the small ladder jumping to the floor. He sat on his bed and looked to him.

"I'm Blaine, you might as well know that as were living together for a while," Blaine said though he didn't really looking interested in what he was saying to him.

He nodded, his eyes fell to a tattoo that was on his wrist. It was slightly showing as the cuff of his shirt just fell short of it, it said 'courage'. He smiled at it, it was a good motto.

"Got it just before I landed in here, and the word is the reason why I'm in here, ironic right?" Blaine laughed and he nodded.

"Are you not going to speak to me anymore?" Blaine said looking at him with a smirk. His eyes widened and he nodded again.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled looking to the floor.

"What's your name new fish?" Blaine asked and he frowned.

"It's not new fish," he replied and Blaine laughed.

"Sassy, I like it but you're going to have to tell me your name or I'll have to keep calling you new fish, new fish," Blaine said and he frowned further looking to the floor embarrassed.

"Kurt, my names Kurt," he said looking back up to see Blaine nodding slowly.

"Well done, Kurt," Blaine smirked and he instantly regretted telling him his name.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling, he had been here a day and he already hated it. He thought that it might have been tolerable but he wasn't sure how long it would be before he would crack or piss the wrong person off. Well, he guessed he'd already done that.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until at least five hours after they had been sent back to the cells that the doors opened again.

After their short lived conversation Blaine had climbed back up onto his bunk and fallen asleep.

He hesitated, not wanting to wake him up, but as he saw other people across the way lining up outside their cells he thought it would be better to wake him. He didn't want him to get into any more trouble.

He climbed the first couple of steps of the ladder before slowly shaking Blaine's shoulder. It took a few shakes but Blaine's eyes flew open and his hand quickly swiped up almost automatically, tightly grabbing hold of his wrist.

He gasped with pain yanking his arm back, jumping off the ladder and holding his wrist to his chest.

"The doors opened," he said quietly before walking out of the cell to join the rest of the prisoners. Blaine joined them shortly but the both kept quiet as the guard walked down checking everyone was here. 'It must be a tedious job,' he thought as the guard past them saying their second names before wandering further down the line.

Again, the prisoners wandered down to the cafeteria and lunch was being served. He kept to himself again and luckily he wasn't bothered. Though, he had gotten a few dirty looks.

After lunch everyone went out a different door out into some sort of courtyard, he followed though he had thought about just going back to his cell. But decided he needed the fresh air. The courtyard wasn't very big and reminded him of a primary school playground with a set of benches to the left and a large empty space to play sport or just hang around in on the right.

He looked to the blue sky and it felt like he hadn't seen it in years. There wasn't even any windows in the prison so it was nice to hear the natural sounds of the little amount of birds that were there and the breeze in the trees.

He noticed that people were hanging out in small groups and few stayed by themselves. He decided to go and sit in the corner of the courtyard out of the way, wondering where Blaine might have gotten to.

He looked around trying to see if he could spot him but he couldn't see him anywhere. Giving up he looked back to the sky, he really felt like he had taken everything for granted like food, spending time with his dad, singing in the showers or even going on walks through the park.

He sat there for thirty minutes pondering on those subjects before a siren sounded and all of the prisoners started to head back into the building. He followed, getting a few shoves as he made his way through the door and he heard a few snide remarks like 'queer' and 'faggot'. He decided it would be best to just keep quiet, if he picked a fight with one of these men he wouldn't likely get out of here alive.

When he got back to his cell Blaine was already there sitting on his bed. He didn't know why he wasn't sitting on his own bed and he wasn't going to ask.

He walked into the cell as the door behind him slid shut. He stood there awkwardly for a second before moving forward to go and sit against the back wall but Blaine held his hand up to stop him.

"Sit here," Blaine said patting the spot next to him. He didn't know if he was still angry at him for waking him up so he sat down at the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry for wak-," he started but he was cut off when Blaine put his hand up again to stop him talking.

"Look, I don't apologise very often but I'm sorry for grabbing you. I've just gotten used to being aware in here, to have good reflexes so if someone makes a go for me I can protect myself, so I'm sorry if I hurt you. Though, I can't promise I won't do it again if you need to wake me up, so be prepared," Blaine said and he looked at him slightly aghast. He hadn't expected that.

"Do you not want me to wake you if the door opens?" He asked quietly looking to his mattress.

"Oh yeah, wake me up i can't be bothered to get the shit kicked out of me once I've just woken up," Blaine said and he looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" He said and Blaine laughed.

"Don't look so scared new fish, I'm kidding. Though, they do drag you out of bed, not softly either," Blaine explained and he frowned turning away to look at the cell wall in protest.

"Kurt," he said turning back and Blaine smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Blaine winked before shuffling off the bed and climbing up to the top bunk again.

He waited a minute before climbing out from his bunk so that he could see Blaine.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and Blaine stared for a few seconds before answering.

"You can but depending on the question is whether I'll answer it," Blaine said and he nodded as Blaine turned onto his side towards him making the bed creak a little.

"How long have you been here?" He asked and Blaine turned back onto his back making him think he wasn't going to answer the question.

"About four months, but it's felt like years if I'm honest," Blaine replied and he nodded.

"I can see that," he said and Blaine laughed taking a small glance at him.

"You didn't make a good impression today," Blaine said staring at the ceiling again but he nodded.

"I know, I didn't mean for what happened in the cafeteria to happen though," he said and Blaine looked at him again.

"I know," Blaine replied.

"I don't want to be here," he sighed and Blaine kept looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"None of us do," Blaine replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't mean for it to go off! I'm sorry please," he screamed but it was like no one was listening to him. "Please!" He continued tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please!"

...

The sound of the cell door opening forced him awake and he was panting, sweat on his forehead and his mouth was dry.

He could hear Blaine roll over on the top bunk so he wiped his brow on the sleeve of his shirt before dragging himself from his bed and towards the cell door.

Blaine followed him out not long later and they were off for breakfast after the guard check.

This time Blaine stayed and sat with him to eat and didn't go off to where ever he went when he disappeared. They didn't talk but he felt safer when he was with Blaine, like he was less likely to get attacked or shoved around.

He was surprised that he hadn't seen Karofsky since the first incident but he wasn't going to complain. He took a quick look around to see if he had jinxed himself before talking another bite of this breakfast. He wondered if they always got slop for breakfast.

After Blaine had finished eating he got up from the table and walked towards the door of the hall without even saying a word. He quickly got up putting his dishes onto the waste trolley before hurrying after him not wanting to be left by himself.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked not even looking behind him to see if it was actually him.

"I-I, where are you going?" He asked but Blaine ignored him not bothering to stop walking. He continued to follow him curious now of where he was going but Blaine finally stopped and turned to him.

"Stop following me," Blaine said taking a step towards him making him take a step back.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just thought...," he stopped talking looking to the ground embarrassed.

Blaine laughed and he looked up. "You thought, because I sat with you at breakfast and the fact that we're roommates that we're friends, but were not. I'm sorry, but I have to tell you how it is," Blaine shrugged like he did this all the time before turning and walking away.

He stayed rooted to the spot he was standing in, feeling at little hurt. He hadn't really expected them to be friends but the comment still cut like a knife. He was alone, not much different from when he was out of here but the difference was he couldn't protect himself in here. Not on his own.

Taking a breath he turned and walked back towards the cafeteria. He didn't know where else he could go unless the door to the courtyard was open.

As he walked through the door of the cafeteria he fail to notice the person walking out and banged straight into them. He cursed himself and looked up to meet the person that he'd smacked into but before he could get a proper look he was punched in the face.

The shock and the impact alone made him fall straight to the ground and he covered his head with his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking up. Of course Karofsky was standing there with one fist clenched staring angrily down at him.

"You're so lucky I can't get into any fights right now, you're so not worth a week in solitary," Karofsky sneered before walking off down the corridor.

He sat there for a moment catching up with what had just happened. His cheek ached and he could feel a small amount of blood dribbling from his lip and drying on his skin.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked from behind and he turned to see a guard standing behind him with his hands on his hips. He nodded and pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah, just tripped," he lied knowing that he didn't want to piss Karofsky off further but tattling on him. He was going to have to learn how to protect himself.

He decided to walk back to his cell, at least he could stay out of trouble there.

As he entered he noticed that Blaine still wasn't back, though he hadn't expected him to be.

He sat on his bunk, his back against the wall and his knees to his chest. He felt as small as he was, he had some defined muscle but it was nothing compared to the beefy men in here.

Even Karofsky who didn't seem to have as much muscle as he did fat could take him down with one swift punch. Tears grew in his eyes but he didn't let them fall, he was stronger than this and he knew it.

He wondered if they had a gym here, that he would use to his advantage. He made a mental note to either ask Blaine or go look for one in the prison.

It was only about five minutes after he got back before the alarm went and everyone started to head back to their cells. He wasn't sure that Blaine was going to get back in time but he made it with a few seconds to spare. He must have learnt to time it perfectly from where ever he goes.

He didn't bother to try to look at Blaine, he just went straight up onto his bunk. He closed his eyes mentally punching himself for making a fool out of himself. He might have been getting somewhere before he started to follow Blaine like some kind of lap dog.

He could hear Blaine moving about, the wood creaking and under his weight and he frowned looking up like he could somehow see through the mattress to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing Blaine?" He asked annoyed of having to listen to the squeaking for at least five minutes.

"I'm trying to put my duvet cover on properly, it's gone all weird and there no space up here to do it," Blaine replied and he climbed out from under his bunk to have a look.

Blaine was tangled with the cover, frowning like a child who's just had his favourite toy taken away.

He didn't even bother to suppress his laugh, Blaine looked hilarious.

"Well you were hardly going to get very far doing it up there, are you?" He said placing his hands on his hips.

Blaine looked at him and then his frown deepened. "Did someone hit you?" Blaine asked and he looked down quickly trying to hide what Blaine had obviously already seen.

"It's nothing, pass down your duvet and sheet and I'll do it for you down here," he said trying to change the subject but the sound of Blaine's feet hitting the floor told him that it hadn't worked.

"It's not nothing Kurt, if you let people push you around now they're going to keep doing it until you do something about it. But by that time it will be too late, you'll be the guys bitch," Blaine said angrily pulling the duvet from his bunk. "Also, like I said I've been here for four months I can do this by myself," Blaine said starting to sort his cover out from the floor. Doing it on the floor meant that he had it fixed in a couple minutes.

Tossing it back up to his bunk Blaine turned back to him, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at him.

"What?" He said after a few minutes.

"You look capable, why you don't you defend yourself?" Blaine said glaring intently.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I accidently banged into to Karofsky and before I even knew who I had bumped into I was on the floor holding my face." He paused thinking about what he was saying before facing up to Blaine. "I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you anyway, what do you care? We're not 'friends'," He mocked leaning down to get into bed.

Blaine scoffed leaning down on the bed so that he could see his face. "Right, were not but it doesn't mean that every time I come back here I want to see you have been beaten to a pulp," Blaine explained and he shrugged.

"Does this place have a gym?" He asked and Blaine eyes widened like that was the last thing he thought would come out of his mouth.

"Yes, I'll take you there after lunch," Blaine replied as his head disappeared and he move to climb up to his bunk again but something must have stopped him because he paused and came back to the floor.

"You remind me of myself you know," Blaine said but he couldn't see his face because the bed was in the way. He could only see his torso but something told him that if Blaine was looking at him he wouldn't be saying what he was saying now. "And all I can tell you is it won't get better unless you make it better," Blaine continued before climbing back up to his bed.

It was silent after that, Blaine didn't say another word. So he just listened to the murmurs of the other cell mates and waiting for the gate to open for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

He picked at his lunch not really hungry, it was supposed to be shepherd's pie but to be honest it could be anything. He just pushed the brown mush around the plate taking little bits to feed his hunger.

Blaine had disappeared again, he wondered where he went and if anyone else noticed that he just went awol. Though, the guards didn't seem to pay attention to anything they did, it was only if they got into a fight or was making a disruption that they came in and took you away.

Once he'd decided that he wasn't going to eat anymore and was about to get up Blaine walked in. He walked straight up to the table, looking down at him expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked pushing his chair out and picking up his plate.

"Do you want to know where the gym is of not?" Blaine asked and he suddenly remembered that Blaine had said he'd show him.

"Oh right, yeah I do," he said dropping his plate off onto the trolley as the two it's made their way out of the room.

They took a left turn out of the cafeteria, walking down a long corridor. He hadn't been down this part of the prison before but he hadn't been to a lot of the prison, this isn't the sort of place that you just wandered around in.

At the end of the corridor they took another left and followed it along until they reached a room at the far end of it. Blaine stopped and he stopped a few paces behind him.

"Here, just be careful and don't piss anybody off," Blaine said before turning and walking back the way they had just come from.

"Thanks," he called after him and Blaine held his hand up in a gesture of 'don't worry about it' not even turning around to face him. Then he disappeared around the corner.

He stood there for a second staring at the open door before taking a step forward and peering through.

A lot of the people that were in there had muscles the size of his head, while others were only a little bigger than he was.

Taking a breath to calm himself he walked into the room, no one even looked at him when he walked in and he walked to the weights picking one up to feel it for size.

He rested it down when he felt a presence behind him.

"I don't think you'll find a weight small enough," a voice behind him announced and he turned to see a man who was slightly taller than he was but he skinny and sure didn't look like he had much muscle either.

He opened his mouth to reply but the man held his hand up to stop him.

"Calm down, I can see the annoyance in your eyes and I was only kidding," the man said with a smirk. "I'm Sebastian," the man said sticking his hand out and he looked at it like if he touched it the hand might bite him.

"No? Ok," Sebastian said looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said raising his own hand. There was no point in trying to make friends if you push away the first person who actually talks to you. "I'm Kurt, I'm fairly new around here and don't know what to expect from people," he said and Sebastian smiled taking his hand, giving it a couple shakes before letting go.

"I understand, and anyway if I had seen you before I would have defiantly tried to talk to you," Sebastian said looking him up and down.

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment but he took a step back. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Look, I'm getting out of here in a few weeks so I think we should skip all of the getting to know each other," Sebastian said leaning up against the wall next to the weights. "I know a place where we can go for privacy," Sebastian winked and he shook his head.

"I'm not looking for a hook up, sorry but I'm not interested," he said turning away to look at the weights again.

"Fine, just let me know when you are, just don't take too long," Sebastian said running and hand down the back of his shirt before pinching his butt.

He jumped and turned around but Sebastian was already walking away and disappearing out of the door.

Disgusted, he turned and grabbed two weights of the same size, they seemed to be ok so he started to work his arms.

After five minutes he started to feel the burn in his arms but with his anger and frustration he managed to keep going for another ten.

He rested the weights back in their stands knowing he'd had enough before heading for the showers, no one was in there but he still made it quick which was lucky because as he was walking out of the shower room the siren rang out.

Everyone started to head back to their cells and he felt like for the first time that he was part of the crowd, but that could have just been the adrenaline.

Again he made it back to the cell before Blaine did and he sat on his bed stretching his muscles. They were already starting to ache and he would have to remind himself to take it easy next time.

Blaine made it just before the door closed and climbed up to his bunk without a word. It stayed that way for a while before Blaine spoke up.

"How was the gym?" Blaine asked sounding rather bored, this made him smile.

"It was fine, how was where ever you go every time you leave the cell?" He asked and for a second he thought he wasn't going to answer.

"How do you know I go to the same place? I could go to different places," Blaine asked and he shrugged to himself.

"Just a guess, I mean how many places are there in this place that you can go?" He replied and the bed shook slightly as Blaine moved position.

"We don't need to talk about where I go because I'll never tell you, and if you ever follow me ill punch you into next week," Blaine seriously and he frowned.

"You really need to control your anger," he said and Blaine scoffed.

"I know, but I don't take it back," Blaine replied causing him to smirk.

"Fair enough," he said. "I wasn't planning on following you anyway," he continued laying down on his bed looking up at the mattress.

"Good," Blaine whispered almost so quiet that he couldn't hear it.

He closed his eyes suddenly noticing how tired he was, but when he opened them he wasn't in his cell. He was back at the school.

**

"I didn't mean for it to go off! I'm sorry please," he screamed but it was like no one was listening to him. "Please!" He continued tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please!"

He struggled against the hands that were holding him begging for them to let go. He never wanted this to happen, he was never going to use it. All he wanted to do was feel safe and now it had all back fired.

He was going to go to prison. He had never even had a detention and now he was going to prison.

He was dragged from the school and towards a police car that was waiting for him. There was already an ambulance for the wounded, he didn't mean to do it.

"I'm sorry!" He continued but it was like talking to a wall.

"You're going away for a long time kid," he heard the officer say while shoving him into the back of the car.

"I can't! This can't be happening! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He sobbed.

"Kurt!"

"Kurt!" He heard the voice but he wasn't sure who it was. He looked around before suddenly he felt as though he was floating.

**

"Kurt!" He opened his eyes, breathing heavy. Blaine was leaning over him with his hands firmly holding him down each of his arms. He started to struggle against them but Blaine let go holding his hands up.

"You were having a bad dream, I thought you were going to hurt yourself. You were thrashing around and I didn't know what to do," Blaine said and he felt himself instantly calm.

He looked around noticed that all of the prison lights had been turned off which meant that it was probably pretty late.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he said bringing his hand to his face but when he brought it away and looked at it his fingers were wet. He was crying.

"It doesn't matter, are you ok?" Blaine asked and he was sure that he saw some concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep. Thank you for waking me," he said and Blaine nodded looking to the floor before making his way back up onto his bed.

He didn't bother going back to sleep. He knew that he would have just dreamt the same thing and he didn't want to wake Blaine up again, or anyone else for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors opened and he climbed out of bed. He wished he'd gone back to sleep because his tired eyes and clouded brain made it hard to think.

"Morning," Blaine said as he joined him outside the cell. He nodded not having the energy to answer and waited for the usually guard to reach their part of the line before the line moved making their way down to breakfast.

"I'm sorry again, for waking you up," He whispered as they entered the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, I just didn't want you to either hurt yourself or wake everybody else up," Blaine said keeping his head straight forward like he wasn't even talking to him.

It was like he didn't want to talk to him.

He sighed and grabbed the same breakfast that they had every morning before taking a seat at the nearest free table. Surprisingly Blaine followed him again and sat down.

They ate in silence but he didn't expect anything else, before Blaine got up and left going to the mysterious place that he wasn't allowed to know. While he headed to the gym. His arms still ached from the day before so he decided to jump on the running machine.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" He heard beside him when he was about five minutes into his run. He turned as saw that Sebastian had climbed onto the next running machine.

"Nope, sorry," he said before facing forward again trying to block him out.

"Aw, well hurry because I really want this to happen before I leave," Sebastian whined and he laughed turning to look at him again.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, you're just going to have to find someone else because I'm not interested," he said staring to get a little annoyed with his antics.

"I have loads of friends I can do it with if I want to so you should be grateful that I'm even asking you twice," Sebastian said and when he looked to him again he had stopped his machine and stormed off.

He frowned. What the hell was his problem? 'Well, I guess we all have problems,' he thought to himself stopping his own machine before walking into the shower. He hadn't got as good of a work out today but it would do.

He loved the feeling of a shower after exercising, it always felt more refreshing. He stayed in their a little longer than yesterday and only stepped out when the siren rang out. He hurried to dry and get dressed before practically running to the cell.

He saw Blaine on the way and ran towards him knowing that as soon as he walked into the cell the door would close. He caught up to him just in time and the door shut with seconds to spare.

"Whoa, where were you?" Blaine said a slight smile on his face.

"I was in the shower, I lost track of time," he replied and he walked further into the cell and sat on the bed. Blaine followed and sat on his bed with him.

"It's cool if I sit down here right?" Blaine asked him and he nodded. "It won't be long until the doors open again, its Saturday so they just want to check everyone's here before they let us out again," Blaine explained and he nodded.

"Is it the same every Saturday?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"Has Karofsky given you anymore trouble?" Blaine asked and he shook his head fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"Not since he hit me," he replied and Blaine nodded staring at the wall on the other side of the cell. This felt a little awkward.

"Has anyone else given you trouble?" Blaine asked and he frowned looking to Blaine.

"Why do you care?" He asked. Up until now Blaine hadn't really cared and now he's asking all of these questions, what's changed?

"I'll take that as a yes then," Blaine said and he sighed. He thought about the man that had pushed him against the wall near the cafeteria and Sebastian who kept take advances towards him.

"No, I'm fine," he said crossing his arms. "Everyone just assumes I'm weak".

Blaine laughed. "I didn't, I know you can look after yourself and going to the gym proves that but it's ok to need help sometimes," Blaine said and he almost scoffed.

"Well if you haven't noticed already no one is lining up to help me, and right now I don't need it," he said as the doors opened again. "Also, don't the guards get bored of coming to check if we're all here because I'm beginning to get bored of being checked up on," he ranted taking a big breath in looking to Blaine who was smiling at him.

"It's called being in jail," Blaine stated and he frowned giving Blaine a small shove in the arm before climbing off the bed and out into the hall to get checked on once again.

….

He had gotten bored of the gym and showered early before going for a walk. He wasn't sure where he was going but it didn't really matter, the places where he wasn't allowed to go we're either labelled or separated by locked doors.

So far he had managed to find a small library which he was rather happy about and another bigger shower room with enough space for about fifty prisoners.

As he walked down yet another corridor that had come to a dead end he thought he might go back to the cell and rest. He was still exhausted from not being able to sleep and he might as well try and take a nap.

He reached the end of the corridor and turned into another when he felt a presence behind him, he felt his heart rate accelerate and he turned fast with his fist clenched ready to punch anyone who was there.

Blaine lunged backwards avoiding the fist that came flying at him before holding his hands up.

"Whoa Kurt!" Blaine screamed and his hand flew to his mouth with shock.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" He said and Blaine laughed his hands on his knees and he took breaths to calm himself.

"I wasn't expecting that, that was good. You might actually be able to survive this hell hole," Blaine said and he smiled running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, I guess," he replied before turning and continuing down the corridor.

"Are you heading back to the cell?" Blaine asked following behind him and he nodded not bothering to turn and looking at him. Blaine never did when he was talking to him. "Are you ok?" Blaine continued and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine, just tired," he said and Blaine nodded.

"I'm just making sure, I can stop if you want me to but no one else is going to ask you," Blaine replied and he laughed.

He smirked. "I didn't say I didn't like it, just wondered because of the whole 'were not friends thing" he said and Blaine shrugged.

"I don't see it as a friend thing, more of a friendly thing," Blaine said and he nodded.

"Right, because that's not the same thing," he said with a smile and Blaine looked to the floor.

"Nope," Blaine said before stopping. "I'm going this way so I'll see you back at the cell later," Blaine continued before walking off so he couldn't reply.

Shrugging it off he made his way back to the cell hoping that he could finally get the few hours of sleep that he was hoping for.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, so this is going to be the first chapter with Blaine's POV! Thanks for reading this so far and I hope you're all enjoying it!

He decided that he was going to go into the courtyard, he was aching and needed to allow his muscles to heal themselves. He liked being outside, like he had a fresh space where he could just think about stuff.

He walked to the spot in the corner of the courtyard where he had the first time he'd come out and looked through the linked fence. Looking up he saw the dangerously sharp spikes sitting on top of the fence. Really, that was the only thing keeping him in here.

Well, that and the cameras which would let a dozen guards know that he's trying to escape.

He look beyond it into the sky and noticed that there we hardly any birds here. Though, he knew why they would have preferred to somewhere else, there was nothing to feed on and all of the plants that were within the prisons linked fence were dead.

"Hey, what you looking at fairy?" The voice made him sigh and turn around. Karofsky stood with a couple of his mates stood in a triangle formation behind him.

"I don't want any trouble, ok?" He said backing into the fence.

"Aw, you scared because you don't have your butt buddy to defend you this time?" Karofsky mocked with a smug smile covering his face. There also seemed to be a slight trail of sweat on his forehead, he wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or because of the heat of the afternoon sun.

He frowned knowing that he was talking about Blaine. They were hardly buddies let alone butt buddies and Blaine defiantly wasn't gay from what he'd seen.

"Not scared, I just don't want to get into a fight," he replied and Karofsky visibly scoffed punching his own hand over and over trying to intimidate him.

"You're kind disgusts me, you just need someone to set you straight," Karofsky laughed and his friends followed like puppy dog trying to please their owner.

"Come on, you know that won't work and the cameras are right there," he pointed up to a couple of cameras hanging on the side of the building and Karofsky just smiled.

"There's no harm in trying is there guys?" Karofsky said and there was mumbles of 'no' that came from behind him. "And the cameras, how long do you think it will take for them to get down here? One, two minutes? Well I can get a few good punches in and a week's worth of solitary will actually be worth it," Karofsky said walking a little closer as the guys behind him spread out so he couldn't run.

"Don't do this," he whispered looking deep into Karofsky's eyes. There has to be a part of him that didn't want to do this.

Karofsky walked closer and he clenched his fist, he wasn't just going to lie down and take it.

Karofsky swung for him and he ducked lunging for the tubby man's legs, pushing them out from beneath him forcing him straight onto the ground. He gasped as someone kicked him in the thigh and he turned swinging for them, they managed to dodge the blow and he was grabbed from behind before another guy punched him in the face.

Angry, he forced his elbows outwards, elbowing the person holding him in the face making them let go and fall to the floor holding their damaged jaw.

It wasn't a second after that before another guy was on him shoving him to the floor, his thigh that has already been kicked landed painfully on the floor, but he kicked out in the hope of hit someone and was happy when he felt his foot collide with something solid.

"HEY!" The sound of guards screaming made him pause but this action earned him another punch and he kicked out again managing to get the person to back off before the guards were on them, grabbing him and pulling him up from the ground. Within a minute the fight had been broken up and they were all being dragged back into the building.

He didn't have a clue where he was being taken but he was sure that it wasn't going to be fun.

He was dragged into a different part of the prison and locked in a different cell, this one had a solid metal door rather than the bars and had a single, thin blue mat as a bed in the corner on the small, dank room floor. The only other thing in the room was a toilet and he didn't even want to look at that.

The only light was coming from a single small window placed too high for anyone to even see out of, which meant that it was going to get real dark in here if he wasn't released before nightfall.

Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat down slowly feeling his face for injuries. He could feel that his left eye was bruised, he had a split lip, his right cheek bone ached and he had a cut just above his right eyebrow.

His thigh was also bruised by the feel of it, he didn't even have to touch it to know because it was killing him. He had to sit on a slight slant to avoid putting full pressure on it.

Looking around the room again he noticed that there wasn't anything that he could do other than wait for the guards to come back. Leaning his head against the cell wall he groaned and closed his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Blaine's POV

The cell door shut just as he walked in and he looked around noticing that Kurt wasn't back yet. Turning he looked out of the cell to see if he was just a little late, they might let him off for that if he's lucky.

Frowning he walked further into the cell and sat down on Kurt's bed. Where the hell was he?

There was an eerie silence even though he and Kurt hardly talked, but for some reason he missed it. They weren't friends of course, he didn't need friends, they just hurt you in the end and he couldn't lose what he never had.

It was even before he ended up in this place that he stopped himself from having friends, cutting himself off from the world just because it was easier.

He laid back tempted just to go up and lie in his bed and go to sleep, but he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping a wink until Kurt came back.

It was after about an hour of him waiting for Kurt to come back that he got worried. Just because he didn't know what happened to him, which could have been anything in this place. He remembered his first week and it was horrific. It wasn't the worst that he'd been through but it was one of the top ten.

He hated this place and probably would do anything to get out. As he thought about this he heard the sound of the cell door opening and he jumped from the bed to his feet, waiting for Kurt to come in.

He was guided in by a guard which probably meant he had gotten into trouble.

Kurt waddled into the room looking like he had been beaten the hell out of, his stomach clenched when he saw his face and he was also walking funny.

"Holy shit Kurt, what happened?" He asked walking to his side but didn't try to help him because Kurt put his hand up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt said and he just nodded. He respected that he didn't want to talk about it but he would find out who did this to him. He already assumed who, but there was so many people in here that were capable of something like this if you accident banged into them or said something they didn't like.

"Ok I get that you don't want to talk but, you're ok right?" Blaine said though by looking at him it was obvious that he wasn't alright.

Kurt looked to the floor and then back up into his eyes.

"Yeah actually, I am," Kurt said as he lowered himself into his bed gasping as he rolled into it.

"Did you fight back?" He asked and Kurt smiled. He quite liked it when Kurt smiled, it seemed to brighten up the cell making him smile too.

"Yeah, got a few good hits in. More than I thought I would anyway," Kurt replied making his smile widen.

"Good, I'm glad for you," he said and Kurt nodded closing his eyes. Kurt looked exhausted but of course he hadn't slept much the night before and he was sure that the little nap he had probably tired him out further.

Leaving him to sleep he climbed up to his bunk and laid down. The light to the main part of the prison faded and went out indicating that all prisoners should go to sleep. So he brushed his curls from his eyes and turned over making himself comfortable before slowly drifting to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke the pain in his face had worsened, he groaned and turned to notice that the door to the cell had already opened but no one had woken him up. Dragging himself from the bed he walked and peered out, prisoners were wandering around as normal which meant that he had just been left alone so he could sleep.

His thigh ached but the pain was more bearable than it had been last night, he walked down to the cafeteria but there was only a few people left inside. He managed to grab a late breakfast before walking back to the cell and lying down on his bed.

He was too sore you use the gym and thought it was a good idea not to go out into the courtyard just yet. He knew that Karofsky and the guys that had attacked him were still locked up somewhere but he didn't know if there were more people that would try and get revenge for him.

He didn't have to lay in the cell on his own for long because Blaine suddenly popped in.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked leaning against the cell door frame with his arms crossed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore and thought it would be better to stay in here for the time being," he replied and Blaine nodded walking into the cell and sitting on his bed.

"Want some company?" Blaine asked and he gave a smile before nodding.

"Sure," he said pushing himself into the sitting position. "If you don't mind," he added just in case Blaine was doing it just because he thought he had to.

"I don't mind," Blaine said though he wasn't really looking at him. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Blaine asked him. The question caught him off guard but he found himself shrugging.

"Do you want to know about it?" He asked. He didn't want to bore Blaine with the story.

Surprisingly Blaine nodded his head sternly. "Yes," Blaine said finally looking at him in the eyes. Maybe to show he was serious?

"Ok, long story short I was in the courtyard and Karofsky came up with a couple of his mates wanting a fight. He said I was disgusting and that I needed to be 'straightened out' before coming at me with his fist, but I don't think he expected me to fight back," he laughed at the end before looking to Blaine who was wearing a frown.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Blaine said and he frowned. Why would he say that? That was the last thing he thought was going to come out of his mouth.

"Blaine it's not like you could have done anything and I can handle myself. Don't feel guilty because, like you said we're not friends, or anything really so you don't have to protect me. I wouldn't want you to protect me even if we were friends," he said and Blaine leaned back sighing and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Kurt, I don't like labelling things and I don't dislike you but I've had bad experiences with having friends, and I refuse to let myself go through that again. If that means not having friends for the rest of my life then so be it," Blaine said and his mouth fell open with shock.

"Blaine, I'm sorry you've had bad experiences but don't you think saying no to anyone trying to talk to you might make you miss someone special?" He asked and Blaine who was still lying on his back on the end of his bed shrugged.

"Maybe, but sometimes I don't feel like it's worth it," Blaine paused looking to the floor like he had gotten stage fright. "I don't know why I'm telling you this," Blaine said suddenly sitting up and climbing out from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked feeling guilty for asking so many deep questions. He just wanted Blaine to feel like he could talk to him, to let him know that he would listen.

"I'll be back," Blaine said waking towards the door but he climbed out from the bed and went after him.

"Wait Blaine," he yelled and Blaine stopped turning to him.

"I'm fine Kurt, go back to bed".

And with that Blaine walked off leaving him standing in the hall. Annoyed at himself he took a guilty breath before making his way back to his bunk.

...…

All of the questions were spinning in his head. Was Kurt right? Was he missing out? He didn't think he was but with someone like Kurt telling him so, he felt like second guessing himself.

He followed the stairs down to the first floor before making his way to the gym, he couldn't go and do what he normally did because he'd been doing it too often ever since Kurt got here. And he defiantly didn't want to get caught.

Kurt made him nervous for some reason. It worried him that he was beginning to like the boy.

He walked straight into the gym, ignoring the funny looks he got from the other men and walked straight up to the boxing bag throwing on a pair of boxing gloves that sat on the rack behind it.

He didn't even wait a second before he started punching hard and fast. When he felt like this it was easier to take his feeling out this way. Every hit was at someone from his past who'd hurt him and everyone in the future who would eventually hurt him.

Because of his talk with Kurt it mean he only got about ten minutes before he had to shower and head back to the cell.

As he entered the cell he noticed that Kurt had fallen back to sleep, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to sleep now so he walked to his bedside and fell to his knees. For a minutes he didn't even notice that he was watching him sleep and then it hit him and he blushed hanging his head embarrassed even though he knew no one knew but him.

He reached out and slowly shook Kurt's arm until he started to stir.

"Yes?" Kurt groaned opening his eyes staring at him waiting for an answer.

"You won't sleep tonight if you sleep now," he said standing realising how ridiculous it sounded when he said it aloud.

"My dad used to do that," Kurt said laughing and pushing himself so he was sitting up.

"Really? He ok, or...?" He said and Kurt shook his head.

"He's fine as far as I know," Kurt replied and he nodded turning away. He didn't really talk about parents. As far as he was concerned he didn't have any. Kurt must have sensed it because he didn't ask him about his.

He stared at the wall bad memories flashing through his mind until he felt a hand on his shoulder making him flinch and turn around fast.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said holding his hands up. "I was just making sure you were ok, but I assume you were in deep thought," Kurt said and he nodded rubbing at his temple.

"Yeah, thanks for stopping me," he said with a small smile before he walked to the back wall and sat down against it. Kurt followed and sat next to him but he didn't say anything, that was one of the things he liked about Kurt he always knew when it was the right time to talk and the right time just to be there but not to say anything at all.


	9. Chapter 9

He was happy that Blaine was finally talking to him, they had gone to lunch and he had actually noticed that he was there. Picking at their lunches they talked about what they liked to do in the gym. It wasn't the most sociable conversation but it was a start.

"I've always like boxing, I can feel the anger and the stress leaving me with every punch," Blaine said putting a fork full of his food into his mouth.

"I'm not sure that's healthy but I guess keeping it all inside is worse," he replied and Blaine nodded.

"Totally," Blaine said finishing off his plate before sliding it forward declaring he was finished. After a couple more mouth fulls he did the same before they stood.

"Are you going to the secret place you normally do?" He asked and Blaine smiled looking to the floor.

"Yeah, and its secret for a reason," Blaine said looking back up. "If you want you can go straight to the gym and I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes?" Blaine continued and his eyes widened before he nodded.

"Yeah ok," he replied and Blaine nodded.

"Maybe I can show you a few moves on the punching bag," Blaine said and he laughed before Blaine disappeared from the cafeteria leaving him alone.

He waited a few minutes for his stomach to settle before heading to the gym, he decided that he was going to arms again and walked to the weights. His thigh was still hurting which meant he would struggle on the running machine and decided to keep to the smaller weights just in case he hurt himself.

As he started he turned and sighed when he saw Sebastian coming towards him.

"Hey," Sebastian said with a smug smile and he nodded his hello.

"How come I never see you unless I come in here?" He asked and Sebastian's smug smile widened.

"I come in here a lot, and I assume our cells are far apart unless we would have bumped into each other in the cafeteria. They let you out in areas so there isn't too much of a build-up," Sebastian said moving closer but because he was still lifting his weights he couldn't get too close. "Why don't you want me? Am I not attractive to you?" Sebastian continued and he sighed turning and putting the weights back on the stand.

"Sebastian, I don't think you're unattractive but like I said, I'm not interested. I don't want a hook up, I'm just not that kind of guy," he said wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. Sebastian frowned but still moved a little more forward towards him.

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry, can we be at least friends?" Sebastian asked. He wanted to say no but he was too nice for that.

"Yeah of course," he replied and Sebastian smile pulling him in for a hug. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing, there wasn't any harm in a hug. He pulled away after a few seconds and gave Sebastian his best fake smile. But the smile turned genuine when he saw Blaine in the corner of the gym by the door.

Blaine had a frown on his face and he ignored Sebastian before walked towards him. "Blaine, are you ok?" He asked and Blaine nodded walking further into the room.

"Oh, look who it is, how you doing Blainers?" Sebastian said walking until he was standing next to him again. Blaine gave the man evils before walking past the both of them towards the boxing bag. "Wow touchy," Sebastian mocked and he frowned at him.

"Don't," he said before walking away toward Blaine but Sebastian followed. Stopping he turned to him. "Look, I know were friends but could I talk to Blaine alone?" He asked and Sebastian frowned before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," Sebastian said sulking before walking away.

He continued toward Blaine who had already started to hit the bag in a perfect rhythm like he was trying to make music. He didn't try to make him stop or get in his way, he just leaned against a near wall so he could talk to him.

"What's up?" He asked but Blaine ignored him continuing to punch the bag. "Is it because Sebastian's here?" He continued determined to figure out what was wrong.

Blaine started to hit the bag harder and that's how he knew he'd gotten his answer.

"Why were you hugging him?" Blaine said between punches and with his teeth clenched.

"Oh, come on Blaine. One, he hugged me and two, why do you care? We're not involved and neither are me and Sebastian," he said and Blaine stopped turning to him breathing heavy.

"I don't care! He's an asshole and all he wants from men is sex, he's a slut and it's disgusting!" Blaine yelled and he stood their aghast at what he was hearing.

"What's disgusting? The fact that he likes to sleep with people? Or the fact that he likes to sleep with men?" He said walking away. He knew that he was jumping to conclusions but at the time he was so sick of people judging others.

He walked all the way back to the cell before slumping down on to his bed, when he thought about it he knew that Blaine had been in the right and he was in the wrong. He could tell that Sebastian just wanted to sleep with him but he was the first person that had actually talked to him that wanted to, and didn't want to punch him in the face.

He was glad that he didn't get that good of a work out because he didn't have a shower, he was sure that it would make it worse if he was stinking up the cell. Rolling onto his side he sighed, he was going to have to apologise to Blaine for accusing him of being homophobic.

After five minutes of waiting Blaine came storming into the cell and he didn't look happy, he was about to open his mouth to say sorry when Blaine started yelling.

"I am NOT homophobic and I never have been! How dare you take what I said that way, it doesn't matter whether Sebastian was sleeping with guy or girls he is still a slut! He tried to fuck any poor guy that he can get his hands on," Blaine ranted and he stood to try and get him to stop but he was pushed back down hitting his head on the bed frame as he went.

He gasped and held his head but he wasn't worried about that, he was worried about the sadness and the anger in Blaine's eyes. Like this was a deeper problem.

Blaine looked as though he was about to start ranting again so he held his hand out to stop him.

"I know Blaine and I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying and once it was out I couldn't take it back," he said taking his hand away from his head to see a little blood there. "I don't think you're homophobic, I think you're one of the nicest guys in here but you don't trust anyone, so you don't let anyone near you and I understand that," he said not noticing the tears running down his face.

Blaine just looked at him defeated before walking backwards until he hit the cell wall opposite the bed and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry, you hit your head, are you ok?" Blaine asked and he nodded. Blaine looked tired but he knew he wasn't going to sleep.

"Blaine," he said and Blaine looked up and into his eyes. "I'm really sorry, I'm sorry that it affected you this much too," his looked to the floor. He hadn't felt this guilty since the incident. Though, he didn't know if it was possible to feel as guilty as he did that day.

"Its ok, I'm ok just don't ever accuse me of anything like that again," Blaine had an angry finger pointed at him and he nodded before wiping the tears from his face.

It was then when the alarm went off meaning they couldn't leave the cell unless they wanted to get locked out.

Blaine pushed himself up from the floor and made his way to the bed before climbing the ladder to his bunk. He didn't try to talk to him again, he assumed he wanted some time to think and to be honest he wouldn't be surprised if he stopped talking to him all together.


	10. Chapter 10

He was surprised when Blaine followed him to breakfast and even more surprised when he started to talk to him. He thought it would take more time for him to forgive what he had accused him of, he knew that if it was the other way round he would have ignored him for a week.

"How's your head?" Blaine asked him and he smiled.

"Fine, just a small bump and I deserved it anyway," he replied and Blaine just stared at him with a blank expression.

"You didn't deserve it Kurt but you did piss me off," Blaine said and he nodded. He didn't want to get into another argument or whatever last night was so he decided to just nod his answer. "Are you going to the gym today?" Blaine asked and he looked up pondering on the idea.

"No, I think I might just go back to the cell or have a walk in the fresh air," he replied and Blaine nodded taking a spoon full of his breakfast and shoving it into his mouth.

"I'll stay with you," Blaine replied after had swallowed and he frowned.

"Not that I don't want you to be with me, but you don't have to be around me and talk to me if you don't want to. I can protect myself and I know it doesn't look like it considering the cuts and bruises on my face but I can," he said and Blaine nodded looking at his food.

"I know you don't need protecting Kurt and anyway if I didn't want to be around you or talk to you, I wouldn't, trust me," Blaine replied and he nodded a smile growing on his face.

"Fine, in that case I would be great if you hung around with me," he said and Blaine gave a small rare smile before looking back to his food.

He wondered what had made him forgive him already, or if he really had forgiven him. Blaine was hard to read but he wouldn't mind his company.

...

He was hurt by what Kurt had said and accused him of, but it was that he'd believed him when he had told him he wasn't homophobic. No one ever believed him.

It was after a needed sleep that he realised that maybe he should talk to Kurt. Maybe he could make a friend in here. Though, he's convinced himself that this was it, if being friends with Kurt didn't work and he got hurt then he would stop having friends permanently. He would know that he was better on his own.

He would still have to go off and do what he had been doing for the past two and a half months but he knew Kurt would understand, and that he wouldn't ask questions about where he went and why.

He couldn't tell anyone, it could ruin everything.

After breakfast they made their way out into the courtyard, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been out here. Until Kurt got here he just used to go to where he normally goes and, so he didn't bring up to much suspicion he would stay in his cell some days. That was all.

He hadn't had a roommate before so he knew that he had to be more careful now. He liked Kurt but right now he didn't trust him enough to tell him what he was doing, there was a chance that he would tell and he would be caught and he couldn't take that chance.

"Do you know how long you're in here for?" He asked as the strolled to the far corner of the court yard. Kurt gave a sideward glance towards him before looking to the ground.

"About two maybe three years," Kurt replied and he nodded keeping his eyes on Kurt's expression. He could tell that Kurt wasn't proud of what he'd done, maybe it had been a mistake or he had been framed.

They stopped as they reached the fence and Kurt turned to him. "How long are you in here for?" Kurt asked and he gave a small laugh before looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Probably for the rest of my life," he replied before looking up into the sky.

…

They stood around the courtyard having short willed conversations until the siren rang out and they all started to head back to their cells.

He felt as though Blaine had come out of his shell a little, he was talking to him more and actually seemed to want to hang out with him. Once they made it back to their cells he flopped down onto his bed.

To his surprise Blaine followed and slumped down next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked and he turned his head frowning slightly.

"Sure," he replied a little wary of what the question might be.

"Why are you in here? Were you framed or something? You're way too nice to have ended up here," Blaine said and he looked straight up to the mattress above him. He hadn't talked about what happened since he'd had to explain it to his dad and the disappointment in his eyes had almost killed him.

"I wasn't framed but I didn't mean for it to happen," he said and he felt Blaine turned to look at him though he didn't look to make sure. "Do you want to hear the story?" He asked and a little hum from Blaine was his reply of a yes.

"I was bullied for a long time, because I'm gay, because of my voice, and because I was different but it was one day when everything just went too far…,"

"You're a pathetic faggot Hummel," Dave Robinson sneered. He was cornered in the locker room, it was just him and Dave.

He didn't even see the punch to his stomach coming but once it hit he doubled over in pain coughing and trying to get the air back into his lungs. "Just stop, I've not done anything to you," he said though ragged breaths.

"Ha! You just existing is making me sick, I think that's enough of a reason to want you gone," Dave said giving him another punch. He curled in on himself just wanting this to be over, he had never been hit before shoving, name calling and slushies had been the extent of it but it felt different now.

Suddenly, Dave grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking into his eyes.

"You ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you," Dave said in a low and dangerous voice before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Dave lingered there for a minute before pulling away, turning and walking away. He stood there paralysed in fear, he was sure if it was the death threat or the fact that Dave has kissed him on the cheek so delicately it seemed sadistic.

He promised himself that he wouldn't cry as he made his way down the corridor, out of the exit and towards his car. He made it all the way to his bedroom after telling his dad that he wasn't feeling well and that he was going to bed to sleep it off before collapsing onto the bed sobbing harder than he could remember he ever had since his mother had passed away.

Later that night he woke not even remembering falling asleep and did something he never thought he would do. He slowly walked out of his bedroom and towards his dad's room, he could hear that his dad was still downstairs so it couldn't have been too late. Walking inside he went straight to his dads be side table, he knew that's where he kept the key.

Slowly opening the cabinet draw he tried to steady his shaking hands. He felt like a mess, he could feel the dried tears that had stuck to his cheeks and dried into almost nothing but salt. Reaching inside he grabbed the key before closing the draw silently and walking towards the back of the room where a box laid on the window sill.

He unlocked in and took a steady breath trying to calm himself before opening it. He looked down at the small pistol and started to regret what he was doing. That maybe he should lock the box back up, return the key and go back to bed. But he didn't. He took the gun from the box, locked the box before walking back into his room placing it into his school bag. He wasn't going to use it, it was just for protection, just for show just in case things escalated.

The next day he walked into the school with it tucked into his trousers and went about his day as normal. It wasn't until lunch that he got into trouble. Dave decided that he was going to taunt him in the lunch hall.

"Hey faggot," Dave said with a smile of him face as he budged past him. He stayed silent and kept walking but of course Dave started to follow him grabbing him by the arm. "I'm taking to you!" Dave said pulling him close so he could whisper into his ear. "Hope you haven't told anyone, don't want a dead little faggot now do we?"

He yanked his arm free and turned to him. "Leave me alone! I won't listen to this shit anymore!" He screamed and anger flashed in Dave's eyes.

Dave lunged for him but before he could get to him he had pulled the gun out pointing it in Dave's face. Dave's eyes widened and he backed off raising his hands like he was some innocent victim.

"Look, please I'm sorry," Dave begged but he just shook his head.

"NO you're not! But you're not so tough when I have this are you?" He ask tears running down his face, he didn't want this to happen. His hands eyes shaking and he lowered a gun a little but didn't take it off him.

"No, you're right I'm not, please just put down the gun and I won't harass you again," Dave said and a sob rose from his throat.

"I just wanted you to stop, I just wanted everyone to stop!" he yelled and that went it happened. That little flash or anger made his hand tense and then BANG. The gun went off and Dave was falling to the ground and the fear made him tense again and BANG.

By this point everyone was screaming and climbing under the tables, he could hear people starting to sob in fear. Because of him, because of what he was stupid enough to do. Luckily the first show had only hit him Dave in the shoulder and the second in the leg.

In no time there were police in the door way yelling at him to drop his gun and then he realised that he was going to go to prison. He dropped the gun like it was poisonous and did what the police were telling him to do and raise his arms in the air.

They came in and cuffed his wrists dragging him from the hall and towards the car park.

"I didn't mean for it to go off! I'm sorry please," he screamed but it was like no one was listening to him. "Please!" He continued tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please!"

He struggled against the hands that were holding him begging for them to let go. He never wanted this to happen, he was never going to use it. All he wanted to do was feel safe and now it had all back fired.

He was going to go to prison. He had never even had a detention and now he was going to prison.

He was dragged from the school and towards a police car that was waiting for him. There was already an ambulance for the wounded, he didn't mean to do it.

"I'm sorry!" He continued but it was like talking to a wall.

"You're going away for a long time kid," he heard the officer say while shoving him into the back of the car.

"I can't! This can't be happening! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He sobbed.

"I didn't have a leg to stand on really, I brought the gun and I shot him, twice," he said and finally looked to Blaine who had tears in his eyes. "Blaine? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Blaine said blinking them away like they had never been there at all. "It just sucks that you wanted to protect yourself but ended up being the one who went to jail," Blaine continued and he shrugged.

"I shouldn't have used the gun," he said but Blaine shook his head.

"You shouldn't have had a reason to have the gun in the first place," Blaine said putting a hand of comfort on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

He would have never have guessed that was the reason Kurt was in here. It wasn't fair, but from what he had learnt, nothing was fair.

"So, I guess you want me to tell you why I'm in here?" he said not looking Kurt in the eyes. He was afraid of telling people. All of his family and friends from before he got himself locked up hate him for what he did, he did it on purpose and he had no remorse for what he did.

"No, not if you don't want to. You don't owe me anything just because I told you something," Kurt shrugged and he nodded.

"Thank you, and that's why I'm going to tell you, because I knew you wouldn't expect anything back," he said fiddling with his hands nervously in his lap. He couldn't remember the last time he'd told anyone, he'd tried to tune the memories out when he could.

"Just take your time," Kurt said and he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up and gave him a small smile before averting his eyes to the floor. He couldn't look Kurt in the eyes as he told him this.

"When I was little me and my dad were really close, we watched and played football together all the time, and everyone else loved my dad as well he used to have his friends around all of the time. It was like he was some kind of hero, but then I found something out about myself and told him about it. I trusted him," he said tear already starting to well up in his eyes. "I told him…"

..........................

"I'm gay dad," he said.

He'd dragged his dad into his room and sat him on the bed, he wanted to tell him the secret he'd long been keeping but when he looked into his dads eyes once the words had come out of his mouth he'd wished he'd said nothing at all.

"What?" His dad whispered so hurt that you would have thought he'd told him that he was dying of cancer.

"I'm gay," he repeated a lot quieter this time. His dad slowly got off his bed into the standing position, rising above him like a giant. He heard his dad take a long and angry breath out before looking down a him.

"After all I've done for you? After all I've given you, you're a faggot?" His dad spat and he cringed at the wording talking a step away from his father shocked.

"I-I…," he said stumbling with shock of what his father had just said to him.

"Get it out boy!" His dad yelled and he felt his world falling apart at the seams. He wanted to back and decide not to tell him, hide it for the rest of his life no matter how he felt.

"Yes," he squeaked before a searing pain hit his face as he tumbled to the ground. His dad had hit him, he'd never hit him before not even when he made him really mad.

Tear run down his face as his dad looked at him with disgust before turning and leaving the room.

................................

"He hurt me a lot after that," he said looking to Kurt who was clinging onto his hand tightly. He was happy for the comfort and held tight back. "A first it was ever so often he would come into my room drag me out of bed and beat the crap out of me making sure not to leave visible marks where people would see them. But then it became more and more until it was every day and I couldn't escape it, everyone thought so highly of my dad they thought that he could never do anything like this. I didn't know what to do, it was like my dad thought he could beat the gay out of me. But he never could," he said a tear finally falling onto his cheek. He let it slide until he fell of his chin soaking into his clothing.

"But I guess like you, one day I'd just had enough because I had never fought back before and when he came in, I made sure I was ready," he said anger starting to rise in his voice.

.................................

"Are you ready faggot?" His dad yelled rushing into the room and heading straight for him. Normally he would get dragged out but he moved climbing out of his bed the opposite side to which his dad was coming at him.

"Yes," he said sternly. His dad stopped in his tracks looking at him in surprise before a small smile rose in his cheeks.

"Good," his dad said before running at him. He lunged back and it felt like they hit each other in mid-air. He kicked out catching his dad in the thigh sending him straight to the floor but as soon as he landed he was jumping back up and coming for another swing.

He knew his dad wasn't going to admit defeat easily but neither was he.

His dad hit him but he didn't fall. Ignoring the pain in his jaw he turn back and went for a hit of his own landing it on the man's chest before kicking him in the same spot. His dad let out a pained growl before lunging back at him grabbing him around the waist and sending sprawling backwards into his bookshelf.

Books fell to the floor as he banged into it and then a few more fell as he pushed himself back up and looked back at his dad.

"Why couldn't you have just been normal?" His dad yelled as he took another swing at him. He managed to dodge it and he had clenched teeth as he answered the question.

"I am normal," he said running at the man, pushing his backwards before they both crushed to the floor in a heap. He didn't stop to even think about it before he was throwing punches, anywhere and everywhere that he could get a hit on.

He felt arms snake around his waist and he was about to force them away when he felt himself being spun around so that his dad was now on top of him.

"You're not normal, you're a freak!" his dad said as he felt hand start to wrap around his neck.

"No, stop," he tried to say but within a couple seconds he was already finding it hard to breathe and it came out as more of a groan. He knew that he wasn't going to stop, his dad was going to kill him and because of the defensive wounds he'd given him he could say what he attacked him.

He grabbed and ripped at his dad's hand trying to get them to loosen but with no luck he started to look around the room for anything that would make him stop. He looked to the right and found nothing but when he looked left he saw something glint in the corner of his eye, just under the shelf was a knife that he'd forgotten he'd hidden. It was the night after he been beaten for the first time he decided to put it there just in case but he'd always been afraid to use it, and the blur of beating after beating made him forget that it was there at all.

But he wasn't scared anymore.

Dark spots started to dance in his eyes and his arm flew out reaching for the knife. His fingers on just toughing the handle, though this wasn't enough to grab it. He pushed his hand out further starting to feel light headed but with one more forced reach he felt his fingers wrap round the handle. He was lucky that his dad was too busy looking at his with what looked like tunnel vison. He had his mission to kill him and in his mind nothing else mattered.

Without even thinking about it he brought his hand out and stabbed the knife straight into the man's chest. He hadn't wanted it to be like this but it was either kill or be killed. His dad lurched back in shock and the hands loosened from his neck. He sucked in air back into his lungs choking and spluttering as more tears ran down his face.

Once he felt like he could breathe properly again he pushed himself up and looked to his dad.

Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe again. His hand shot to his mouth and he felt sick, his dad's unseeing eyes staring right at him. He'd killed him.

.......................................

"I called the police and they came but no one believed my story. Apparently my dad had been telling people that I was starting to become abusive, that I was the one who was hurting him. I lost everything, my friends stopped talking to me and my family turned against me. I had my trial and was said to be guilty for murder, I got life," he said before turning to look into Kurt's eyes.

"Didn't they see the bruises?" Kurt said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but it was like they didn't care. They just said they were wounds from my dad trying to defend himself," he replied.

"I'm sorry Blaine, you don't deserve to be in here," Kurt said and he nodded looking away. He sniffed his tears instantly stopping, he wiped his tears on his sleeve and spoke.

"I know, which is why I'm leaving," he whispered looking back into Kurt's beautiful eyes. He can't remember being able to trust someone like he trusted Kurt, he needed to tell him.

"What?" Kurt whispered back looking confused.

"I'll show you," he replied just as the alarm went for lunch and the doors slide open with a loud clank.


	12. Chapter 12

You guys said that you wanted longer chapters so I did my best Hope this is better but because of the amount of college work that I have to do and the fact that I just got a part time job it might take me longer to update. Hope you understand and I will update as soon as I can! *Warning for attempted rape*

His heart was beating fast as Blaine led him somewhere he'd never been before. He didn't know what he meant by 'he was leaving'. But if this was what he thought it was Blaine was crazy, this is a prison there isn't a way out and even if there was he wasn't going to last long on the outside with all the police after him.

Blaine's story had broken his heart, having to kill his own father. It had shocked him to know that Blaine was gay but also to know that his own dad had reacted that way when Blaine thought he could trust him. No wonder he had trust issues.

"Please promise me you won't say anything to anyone," Blaine said stopping to looking at him a worried look plastered on his face.

"Of course Blaine," he replied happy when he saw that this seemed to put Blaine at ease.

They walk a few more meters down the corridor before Blaine looked around and stopped next to a door. He took out a key before looking around again, making sure that there wasn't anyone around before unlocking it and pulling him inside.

It was a closet, though there wasn't much in it. A couple of large metal shelves with a few random items on them but that was it. Blaine locked the door behind him, locking them inside and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are we here Blaine?" he asked a little nervous as to what he was going to reply with.

Blaine paused taking a breath before moving forward and falling to his knees reaching under one of the shelves pulling out a large square sheet of metal.

"What's that?" he asked and Blaine turned to him and smiled.

"It's not about this, it's about what its hiding underneath it," Blaine said putting the piece of metal to the side before turning back and dragging out the shelf.

He gasped when he saw the human sized tunnel carved into the floor. "How did you do this?" he said looking to Blaine with wide eyes.

"Well, firstly there aren't any cameras along the corridor just outside, not that anyone else knows that. I know that because I got attacked just outside of this door and normally guards will come and stop it, but they didn't. I heard a couple of guards arguing about there not being cameras when they found me. They thought I was passed out and that's when I got the idea," Blaine said and he listened slightly aghast. "It's not too hard to get keys around here, you just look for the right guard and pick pocket them it. Luckily it wasn't a key that they'd miss. When I first came in here I was just glad that it looked unused and even luckier that even after four months of doing this no one's come inside here," Blaine explained and he nodded.

"I've obviously thought of the bigger picture," Blaine said sitting down before lowering himself into the hole and disappearing. For a second he didn't know if Blaine was going to come back up but suddenly his head popped out of the hole and he dumped a big plastic wallet full of paper on the side.

"What's that?" he said sitting on the floor next to the hole that Blaine still remained in, his hair had small bits of stone stuck in like it had grazed on the top of the hole.

Blaine seemed to notice what he was looking at and ran his hands through his hair removing them before continuing. "These are plans to the prison, there are tunnels running beneath it that lead out. I stole them from the warden's office, for a while it was like I had tunnel vision and there was nothing that could stop me," Blaine said picking at the edge of the pack. "There are even plans for after I get out of here, I'm going to get a car and run as far and for as long as I can, I know where I can get fake credit cards so even money won't be a problem," Blaine said before looking to him.

"What do you use to break the floor?" He questioned really overwhelmed by what Blaine was doing.

"I broke off a bit of the leg from the shelf and sharpened the end," Blaine said pointing the shelf with the partly missing leg. "It's at the end of the tunnel I dug," Blaine continued.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Wow Blaine, I really don't know what to say," he said turning to look towards the door.

"Say you'll come with me Kurt," Blaine said and he turned back his mouth falling open.

"What? No way Blaine," he replied as Blaine jumped back out of the hole.

"We don't belong in here Kurt, me and you can escape together! We don't have to stay with each other when we get out but I don't want to leave you here, not when I know why you're in here," Blaine said laying his hands softly on his shoulders and looking deep into his eyes.

"I can't," he said and Blaine looked to the floor and nodded.

"Its ok, I don't expect you too. But I'm out of here the moment I have the chance," Blaine said and he nodded in return.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," he whispered and Blaine looked up giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered back. "Let's just get out of here for now," Blaine continued before turning and shoving the plastic wallet full of plans down the hole with the tip of his shoe. He listened as it clattered down the hole leaving a small echo.

"How long are you from getting out do you think?" He asked as Blaine started to put the piece of sheet metal and the shelf back in place so they would leave it like they had never been there at all.

"I'm not completely sure but about a month or two I hope," Blaine replied and he nodded again.

Blaine unlocked the door of the closet and poked his head out, a second later he came back in and gestured for him to go out. He did as he was told and Blaine followed him out locking the door behind him.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked a little shaky from what he'd just seen. He understood why Blaine was doing it but he still thought it was a crazy idea.

"Lunch, I'm starving," Blaine said looking to him. He was about to step forward when Blaine took hold of his arm. He stopped and turned back towards him. "I'm sorry I showed you this, I shouldn't have put that pressure on you, I was selfish and I just wanted to tell somebody," Blaine said and he shook his head taking Blaine's hand.

"No, I'm glad you told me Blaine. I would have been pissed if you'd just disappeared in the night without saying goodbye," he replied and Blaine smiled a little before pulling him into a hug. He was a little shocked at the gesture but he held him back happy that Blaine was able to be this open with him.

They turn and wandered back down the corridor towards the cafeteria their hand brushing slightly every now and then making his heart skip a beat. He took a discrete look up at Blaine, he was very handsome, not that he hadn't noticed before but something about him now made his stomach ache. Maybe it was the thought that Blaine was going to leave him? But it didn't matter because he knew someone like him would never get to be with someone like Blaine even though he was gay.

Turning back forward he sighed silently just glad that he had found any kind of friendship in this place.

Once they reached the cafeteria Blaine allowed him to go in first before following in behind him. There were very few people inside now and those who were there look like they were about to finish up, it made the cafeteria look even more bland than it usually did.

They were lucky they were still able to grab some food, if you could call it that, and decided to sit on the nearest table on the right facing one another.

There was a gentle breeze coming from the courtyard door, he looked towards it and wondered what it would be like if he and Blaine could actually escape together. Where would they go once they got out? What would they do? Would they even stay together or separate?

"Kurt?" He hear Blaine's voice and it took him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He replied looking back into Blaine's eyes.

"You zoned out for a second, I was asking you if you wanted to go to the gym for a bit why I went back to you know…," Blaine said and he nodded.

"Um, yeah sure," he replied shovelling another spoon of slop into his mouth. It looked like it was supposed to be some kind of salad and beans but that's definitely not what it tasted like, it tasted more like damp cardboard.

Blaine looked to the table and then back into his eyes. "I would invite you back but there's still a chance that I could get caught and I don't want you to get in trouble for something that you weren't involved in," Blaine finished and he nodded.

"I get it, but if you do ever need a hand just let me know ok?" He replied and Blaine's cheeks rose a little as a small smile took over his lips.

"Thanks Kurt, but I think I'll be ok," Blaine spoke but it came out as a whisper. They finished their lunch in silence after that before going their separate ways.

He walked slowly toward the gym knowing that he wasn't going to get a long time in there anyway, they had spent most of their time in the closet where Blaine would escape. He could stop thinking about it, he just hoped that Blaine would be safe, that he had really thought this through because if he hadn't, this could turn out really bad.

The gym had more people in it than the cafeteria and he had to manoeuver around people to get to the weights. A few of the pairs were already being used but he just settled with what was there picking them up and starting to do some reps.

As time ticked on people started to wander towards the showers and before he knew it there was only a couple more people in there. His arms were burning as they went into overload and it felt really good, he never thought that he would even get the chance to actually go to the gym every day, but then again he never thought that he would even end up in jail either.

He felt a presence behind him and then a familiar voice fill his ears. "Hey Kurt," Sebastian said placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off as he turned and place the weights he was using back on the stands.

"Hey Sebastian, how are you doing?" He replied turning back to face him. Sebastian had a more menacing grin today, he didn't know what it was, but to be honest he didn't want to know.

"I'm doing good thanks, I managed to get some last night," Sebastian smiled. Ahh, that's what it was, though he probably could have guessed.

"Oh, that's good for you," he replied moving towards the shower rooms. He just wanted to clean up and go back up to see Blaine. He couldn't be bothered with Sebastian's games right now.

He reached one of the shower doors, unfortunately the doors didn't lock so prisoners couldn't lock themselves in. He opened the door to the shower before turning and noticing that Sebastian was still behind him. "Do you mind?" He said frowning taking a glance towards the shower hoping that he'd get the hint and go away. But his smile just widened.

"No, not at all," Sebastian replied and suddenly his hands were on him shoving him into the shower room.

"Get off!" He called out but it came out muffled as a hand clamped over his mouth. The door had closed behind them so no one could see, he was now thankful that there was no lock because that meant that he just had to get to the door and he would be free.

"Stay quiet or this will be worse than it has to be," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. The hand moved from his mouth and before he could do anything Sebastian grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it so it was just above his head so that his arms were trapped in his shirt.

"Stop!" He screamed earning a knee to the chest. He whimpered and started to fight against Sebastian's hold, he knew that he was stronger but ironic fact that he had been working out meant that he was weaker than he normally would have been. And Sebastian knew this.

Sebastian leaned over and turned the shower on, water started to fall on both their heads the noise probably mean to smother any that Kurt made. He pulled on his arms but he couldn't get them to come loose from his shirt due to Sebastian's hawk like grip.

'Why do I keep getting attacked?' he thought as Sebastian started to kiss his bare chest moving so close to him that he couldn't move his legs. 'What did I do?'

"Get off me! STOP!" He screamed hoping that someone, anyone would hear him. Sebastian bit into his skin as punishment and he yelled out. They were both drenched by this point the water diminishing his tears as soon as they ran from his eyes. The bell rang out letting the prisoners know that they had to go back to their cells, he hoped this would be enough to make him stop but he felt Sebastian's hand touch the top of his trousers and his heart started to race. "You're so beautiful," Sebastian muttered kissing his jaw like a trail leading up to his mouth.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE HELP ME!" He yelled as loud as his voice would allow him. Sebastian's hand breached the top of his trousers, his facial expression so dark that he wouldn't have recognised him as the person he'd first met when he'd first gotten to the prison. His lips touched his and as he tried to move away but they touched forcibly just as a voice rang out from behind the door.

"What the hell's going on?" A voice of salvation said and suddenly the door was open, Sabastian was pulled away by a guard and he was running as fast as he could from the showers and back towards the cells. The guard didn't even call after him but he was sure that he knew what had just happened, he was even sure that it had happened before. He didn't even notice that he had lost his shirt until he was half way back to his cell but there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going back for it.

He ran towards the cell so happy that he seemed to have made it in time, he was only a cell away when the door started to close and he lunged through tripping on the door and falling onto his face, but he didn't care, he was just glad that he'd made it back. Virginity intact.

"Kurt? Holy shit, are you ok?" He hear Blaine call the sound of shoes hitting the cement floor as Blaine hopped down from his bed. He laid on the floor still trying to keep the sobs down, failing as a sob reached his throat and he whimpered.

A hand touched him and he kicked out in panic managing to hit Blaine in the leg. "Ouch," Blaine complained moving around him before kneeling by his head. "Did someone hurt you?" Blaine asked and he nodded slowly tears falling from his eyes. "Why are you wet? Were you in the showers?" Blaine continued to ask questions. He nodded again curling in on himself. Blaine took a seat next to him before leaning over and taking his hand. Blaine sighed. "Was it Sebastian?"

He looked up into Blaine's eyes another sob coming from his mouth before nodding once more. How did he know? "Shit, I should have known," Blaine said sadness laced in his voice. He looked up to see tears in Blaine's eyes. "How far did he get? What did he do Kurt?" Blaine said putting his hand under his arms softly and pulling him closer, almost into a hug.

He leaned up and wiped his eyes sniffing, it could have been worse. That's how he had to think, he might not have been saved by the guard, but he was which was lucky. "He just kissed me, he was about to do more but a guard stopped him, the bastard bit me though," he said turning slightly to show a red irritated bite mark in his porcelain skin.

"I'm so-," Blaine started but he leaned up and covered his mouth softly.

"Don't apologise for what he did," Kurt said before removing his hand. He leant into Blaine arms that were now wrapped around his waist, he wanted to apologise for making him soaking wet but he was too tired. Tired of being here, tired of the all the people, the food and the lack of fresh air.

"I'm going to kill him," Blaine said suddenly gently moving the hair from his eyes. He leaned back, looking up at Blaine feeling something in his heart and soul, he knew what he had to do.

"Just don't do anything stupid, we have a hole to dig," he sniffed wiping his eyes again.

"What?" Blaine replied looking into his eyes shocked.

"I'm coming with you," he said seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Months Later

As the weeks melted away the hole that they had been digging started to become bigger and bigger at an alarming rate. He and Kurt were rarely apart and if they were they were in calling distance, for example he would wait just around the corner in the shower block while Kurt had a shower after the gym. But Kurt hardly wanted to go to the gym anymore, after the incident with Sebastian all Kurt seemed to want to do was dig as hard and as fast as he could. He didn’t bother trying to stop him because even as worried as he was, he feared that he would focus his anger elsewhere and that could only lead to trouble. 

They spent most of their time down there sweating away and talking about what they were going to do when they got out. They had come to the conclusion that for a while at least they were going to stay together and then they were going to split different ways once they knew that they weren’t in the news anymore. 

“Kurt were going to have to stop for the day and go have a shower,” he said tapping Kurt on the shoulder. 

“Just one more minute,” Kurt replied and he shook his head, laying his hand on Kurt’s this time making him stop.

“We don’t have a minute, we need to go back up unless we won’t get back to the cell on time,” He knew that Kurt was frustrated because as close as they were to breaking through into the sewage system and getting freedom, there just wasn’t time to finish it today. Kurt dropped the metal spear made from the table let of the metal cabinet and turned back before starting to crawl away from him back towards the entrance for the hole.

“It’s been two months Blaine,” Kurt said as he pulled himself through the hole before starting to cover the hole back up. 

“I know, I’m sorry it’s taking longer than I thought. I dread to think how much longer it would have been if I was doing this on my own,” he said wiping a patch of sweat from his forehead before looking up at Kurt. “You’ve got some stone dust on you,” he continued noticing the dust marks before starting to wipe it from his shoulders and back before Kurt did the same for him. 

“Were so close,” Kurt said pulling the metal cabinet back on top of the hole hiding it completely before starting towards the door of the closet. He was already at the door but paused at the desperation in Kurt’s voice. 

“I know,” he replied his voice almost a whisper, turning to Kurt and placing his hands on his shoulders before looking into his eyes. “We’ll be out of here soon I promise, but for now were just going to have to be patient,” he said and waited for Kurt to nod before removing his hands and turning back to the door. 

As always he peered out of the door making sure no one was there before he walked out Kurt following close behind him. This was always risky but nothing bad had happened yet. They wandered down the hall towards the showers, getting there with only a few minutes before the alarm went off notifying prisoners to go back to their cells. 

They showered in stalls next to each other both emerging from the shower stalls, re dressed in their prison gowns just as the alarm went off. He smiled, he has always been quite good at timing things just right. 

On their way back to their cells guards rushed around them yelling into their walkie talkies. “What’s happening?” Kurt said turning to look as another guard ran by. 

“I don’t have a clue,” he replied stopping the next prisoner that they saw by putting his hand out, that way the prisoner could have just walked by if they didn’t want to talk to them. Luckily the prisoner stopped. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” He asked and the prisoner grinned a psychotic smile from ear to ear. 

“You’ll like this,” the man said his voice shrill with excitement. “Karofsky got his ass beat because he was found kissing a guy in the restrooms,” the man burst out laughing but he couldn’t see the funny side. Yeah, he didn’t like Karofsky one bit but no one deserved a beating for something like that. 

He kept moving forward leaving the man laughing behind them only looking over his shoulder once to make sure that Kurt was following him. “Karofsky’s gay?” Kurt said sounding a little confused.

“Apparently,” he replied running his hand through his still damp hair excess water flicking from his curls. They just made it back to the cells as the doors closed, Kurt sat on his bed with a look on his face that was both confused and frustrated. “Are you ok?” He asked taking a seat next to him. 

“It’s just, how long do you think he’s been keeping this hidden?” Kurt said looking to him and he everted his eyes to the floor. 

“I don’t know Kurt, possibly even before he got in here but if picking and beating on people who are more courageous than he is was a way to cover up who he is then it’s a but pathetic,” he said and Kurt gave him a look that told him he should have just kept his mouth shut. 

“He didn’t deserve that,” Kurt muttered and he stood noticing that Kurt had a tight grip on the edge of the bed mattress. 

“I didn’t say he did, but neither did you… or all the other people that he decided to beat up because they were gay,” he replied moving to climb to his bed but Kurt took hold of his hand stopping him. 

“I know you’re right, but am I crazy for feeling sorry for him?” Kurt said and he sighed taking a step away from the bed ladder. 

“No, it just who you are Kurt. I like that about you,” he said giving Kurt a small smile before climbing his way up to his bed and settling down. The look of the guards rushing around probably meant that Karofsky fought back and several people were injured. He wouldn’t be surprised if the light went off early tonight. 

As he thought this the lights clicked off forcing everyone into darkness. “Good night Kurt,” he said turning so he was facing the wall. 

“Good night,” he heard Kurt whisper a reply and he smiled lightly. There was something about Kurt, something lately that meant he couldn’t get him out of his mind.   
………….

The sound of the cell door grinding open woke him and he turned onto his back stretching is arms by reaching for the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if Kurt was awake but he had listened to him toss and turn all night so he wouldn’t be surprised if he was still tired. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s small voice came from beneath him making him jump a little. 

“Yeah?” He replied sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed before jumping to the bottom. 

“Do you think we’re going to finish today? I mean it seemed like we were so close yesterday,” Kurt continued. He turned to look at him but he couldn’t see him beneath the cover that he was wrapped in. He giggled and moved, sitting on the edge of the bed and laying a hand on Kurt’s leg. 

“Possibly, but it doesn’t mean that we’ll be able to go today,” he replied as a guard tapped on their cell door. 

“What part of when the cell opens you line up outside do you two not get?” The guard yelled forcing Kurt to poke is head out of the covers. 

“We’re coming,” He replied before the guard rolled his eyes and left. The two of them got off the bed and headed out of the cells where the same guard was waiting for them, they were marked down before the man moved on to the next set of cells. 

Once they were all let go they made their way down to breakfast, they retrieved their food before they sat at the table nearest to the exit. The hall was quiet most of the prisoners eating in silence and he wasn’t sure why until Karofsky walked into the hall. He had some bruises on his face, one near his eyes and another on his left cheek and also had a split lip but other than that he seemed to be fine. 

Karofsky walked past them and walked with his head down to the line to get breakfast. He watched him casually not wanting to feel like everyone was watching him, though he knew that he would feel like that anyway. 

Karofsky got him food and turned walking towards the exit again, but before he got to it he turned and slid his tray onto their table. He felt Kurt grab onto his wrist and he slowly removed it before putting a comforting hand on his leg to let him know that he’d deal with it. 

“Do you need something?” He asked Karofsky and he looked up looking like he was almost spooked by the words. 

“Didn’t you hear what happened to me?” Karofsky asked and he looked towards the table before looking back up and nodding. 

“Yeah we heard but-,” he said but was cut off. 

“But what? Look if you guys don’t want me here then I’ll leave, but you guys are the only people I thought wouldn’t think I was a freak,” Karofsky said tears welling in his eyes. Karofsky went to stand up but Kurt put his hand out stopping him. 

“We don’t think you’re a freak, but you haven’t exactly welcomed us to the prison with open arms,” Kurt spoke and Karofsky ducked his head towards the table. 

“I know and I’m ashamed of it, but I don’t hate you guys and for the record I know what you guys have been doing and I haven’t told a soul,” Karofsky said and his stomach dropped. He could feel his heart beating in his chest and he felt sick, how could he know? He must be lying.

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about,” he said when the silence got a little too long. 

“Oh please,” Karofsky said lowing his voice and moving closer to them. “You guys kept sneaking off together, I thought you were just secretly screwing but when you got to the closet and went inside I listened and that’s not what you were doing. It took me a few weeks to figure it out but I did and let’s just say, I know the 'hole' thing,” Karofsky said with a smile looking proud of himself. 

He looked towards the table, he couldn’t believe that after all that effort they couldn’t escape. They couldn’t go anywhere near the hole again because Karofsky will just tell on them and they will be moved to a higher security prison. He would never see Kurt again. 

“What do you want? You want in?” Kurt whispered looking nervous of what the answer might be. He almost elbowed him for even offering but was relieved when Karofsky shook his head.

“No, if I was going to tell someone then I would have already. I want to help you,” Karofsky said and he frowned. 

“Why would you want to help us?” He said folding his arms. There was no way there wasn’t a catch. 

“Because I’m sorry,” Karofsky said looking into each of their eyes. 

“Ok fine, if you’re serious about this then get us a pair of prison guard uniforms and then we’ll trust you,” Kurt said before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. He stayed and looked at Karofsky. “If this is a joke,” he said shaking his head. 

“It’s not, I’ll get them and prove it to you both,” Karofsky said before getting up and leaving himself. 

He stayed put sitting alone for a few minutes before getting up and leaving to find Kurt, though he knew where he would be. He saw Kurt before Kurt saw him, he was leaning on a wall near the cupboard with the hole. He walked straight past him and to the door, he looked around more thoroughly than he normally did before unlocking the door and slipping inside. Kurt followed him in a couple minutes later and he had already started to pull the cabinet out.

“What are we going to do?” Kurt said and he stood throwing him the keys so he could lock the closet back up. 

“For now we’re going to have to trust him,” he replied as he pulled the covering off revealing the hole. Kurt sighed before heading for it, sitting down before disappearing into it.   
He followed after him, jumping into the hole and pulling the covering over the hole above him. The darkness consumed the area around him and the only light was the small glow from where Kurt had a torch at the end of the hole. 

He crawled to the end where Kurt had already started to hatchet away at the rock. “Are you mad at me for this?” He asked and Kurt paused his solid movement with the leg of cabinet stopping before he turned to him. 

“Of course not Blaine, I’m just annoyed that we weren’t more careful because, I don’t know if we can trust Karofsky and now that he knows our secret he could ruin everything that we’ve been working on these past couple of months,” Kurt didn’t looking into his eyes and turned starting up again hacking away at the rock.

“I know,” he replied but he wasn’t sure if Kurt heard him over the metal hitting rock. He turned grabbing the other metal leg before joining him to hack at the rock.   
……………

Blaine had stopped hacking at the rock and disappeared back through the tunnel towards the entrance. He understood that he needed a break, he was aching but he couldn’t stop they were so close he could feel it. 

Hit, smack, break, swing, hit, smack, break, swing, hit, smack, break, swing. The rhythm he’d got into his head kept his hits hard and constant. 

Hit, smack, break, swing, hit, smack, break, swing, hit, BANG.

His mouth fell open at the noise and he dropped his meal hatchet. He’d broken through, he knew he was close but now that he had finally broken through it didn’t seem real. 

“Kurt?!” He heard Blaine yell through the hole. “Are you ok? I heard a bang?” Blaine voice got closer but he was so shocked that he couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth. “Kurt?” Blaine finally turned the small corner and saw him. There was a moment of silence before Blaine raised a hand and pointed behind him. “You?” He choked out just as shocked as he’d been. 

“I broke through,” he laughed and crawled towards Blaine as fast as he could and bringing him into as much of a hug as he could so in the confined space. They laughed happiness flooding the tunnel. 

“Let’s go have a shower,” he said and Blaine led the way out of the hole. He was so happy, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. All they had to do now was get the uniforms, create a distraction and run for their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next few days they both decided to lay low, they spent most of their time either in the cell or in the gym. They weren't sure how much time it would take Karofsky to get the uniforms so when he turned up at their cell with a bundle of sheets they were surprised. He looked down on him from his bed on the top bunk adjusting himself so he could get a good look at what was going on. Karofsky still had visible marks on his face from when he had been beaten up, it caused a pit in his stomach and brought him back to times when he had similar bruising.

"I got the sheets," he said handing them out for no one in particular. Blaine seemed to know what he was doing because he climbed from his bed and took them with no hesitation.

"Thank you, means a lot," Blaine said and Karofsky gave a small smile. Blaine placed the sheets on the bed before looking back to Karofsky who hadn't moved. The bed creaked a little as he sat up and moved from the bed deciding to sit at the top of the ladder with his legs dangling below him.

"Do you know when you'll do it?" Karofsky asked quietly. Blaine turned to look at him but he just shrugged. He didn't have a clue, to be honest he hadn't thought they'd get this far. A part of his mind had thought that they would have gotten caught be now and they would be taken away to a more secure prison.

"We're not sure, we don't even know how were going to go about it yet," Blaine explained and Karofsky nodded shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. One at a time Karofsky turned to look at them, looking at them like he was deciding their fate.

"I want to apologise again for what I've done, and I want to help you so just let me know and I'll create a distraction," Karofsky said removing his hand from his pockets and wrapping them around himself.

"Come with us," he said without really thinking about it. He wasn't sure it would be a great idea but he knew that if Karofsky stayed here then he was going to have a really hard time. But to his surprise Karofsky shook his head.

"No, this is where I belong. I wouldn't make it out there, the worlds too big and cruel and it's more than I can handle," Karofsky said before looking to the floor. He could see that he probably would have more of a hard time than what he'd get here in his eyes so he didn't question it. "But I probably won't be able to speak to you properly again, so I wish you the best of luck and…. Just don't get caught," Karofsky said before turning and walking away. They didn't even have time to say thank you, or goodbye before he was out of sight leaving them alone.

He looked down at Blaine as he unwrapped the sheets trying to make sure that whatever was inside them wasn't visible to anybody from outside of the cell. "Are they in there?" He asked as Blaine re wrapped them and looked up to him.

"Yeah, we just have to figure out when we're going," Blaine said shoving the bunch of sheets under the bed before walking so he was straight in front of him.

"I don't know about you but I want to get out of here as soon as we can," he said and Blaine nodded dragging his hand through his curls.

"I agree," Blaine said before laughing nervously. "I can't believe this is finally happening," Blaine continued starting to pace around the room, the tapping of each of his steps making him more and more nervous.

"I want to go tonight," he said quacking knowing that if they waited much longer he wouldn't be able to go through with it. Blaine turned with him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Blaine said and he nodded. "Ok, well I'll quickly go tell Karofsky before breaks alarm goes off, we'll go just before lunch finishes," Blaine said sounding panicked before he disappeared out of the cell before he could say anything to stop him. Sometimes Blaine was hard to figure out, like a hard puzzle that you finally think you're finishing but then you notice that one of the pieces are missing. He moved back onto the bed and laid back looking at the ceiling.

He couldn't help but thinking of all of the hiding, the running, and the being scared of being caught. Sweat formed on his brow the prickling feeling forcing him to wipe it away with the sleeve of his jump suit. He had to force himself to think of the freedom, the food, and finally he might get to see his dad sooner than he'd thought. He forced a smile and took a breath, he had to do this. He had to do this.

The alarm for the end of morning break went off and Blaine wandered in not much later. "It's done," he said before he felt the bed tremor as Blaine sat on the bed below him. He sat up, Blaine's seem distressed. He sat up and made his way from the bed, down the ladder and jumped to the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning and taking a seat next to Blaine, the bed sinking pushing them slightly more together. As he did this the doors to the cell slid shut noisily making him jump slightly, he looked to the door quickly before focusing back on Blaine.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just, are you sure that you want to come with me? I know you want to be out of here as much as I do but the consequences of getting caught are going to be really severe. You've just got to think that you'll be out in a few years, do you really want to chance getting life? You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine on my own," Blaine finished but didn't look him in the eyes. He could tell he was lying, Blaine didn't want to be alone anymore that he did.

"I'm coming with you," he answered and Blaine turned to look at him, eyes wide, like he thought he would have wanted to stay here instead. "I can't be here anymore, I don't want to be alone, and the only way that I don't feel alone... Is when I'm with you," he continued and decided that it was this time to turn and not look into Blaine eyes.

He felt Blaine shuffle and a hand touched his arm softly. He slowly turned back to Blaine and tears had filled the boys beautiful brown eyes, they sparkled as the light hit them. "I'm so glad that was your answer, I don't want to be alone either," Blaine said a single tear escaping his eyes and gliding down his face.

He leant over and pulled Blaine into a hug. "You don't have to be Blaine," he said as Blaine turned wrapped his around him in return.

….

He and Kurt waited sitting on the bottom bunk together, they sat close together and his heart raced at the thought. He had really learned to care for Kurt, he'd torn him open in ways that he didn't think was possible for another person. He still had dried tears on his face but he didn't have the will to wipe them away. The salt irritated his face but all he could do was stare at the wall on the other side of the room.

"How are we going to put the uniforms on?" Kurt asked filling the silence and he forced his eyes away from the wall. His neck ached as he did so not noticing the amount of time that he hadn't moved, not even an inch.

"We might need to put them on now, underneath out jump suits or something?" He suggested and Kurt nodded scooting his way to the edge of the bed before getting to his feet. Kurt pointed towards the bottom of the bed. "Under the bed?" He asked a little confused of what he was trying to get at. Kurt nodded before dropping to his stomach and shuffling under the bed.

"Pass me one," Kurt voice came through the mattress and he turned before grabbing the sheet that Karofsky had brought the guards uniforms wrapped it. He slowly unwrapped it before looking to the cell door to make sure no one was coming before pulling one of the uniforms out and shoving it under the bed. "Be careful Blaine you almost hit me in the head," Kurt said and he cringed.

"Sorry," he replied wrapping his arms around himself nervously. He could feel Kurt shuffling around beneath him so he decided to stand, he wandered over to the wall and leant on it the cold of the bricked surface shocking him a little before it warmed due to his body heat.

A few minutes later Kurt crawled back out from under the bed and stood. "Does it look ok? Can you see it?" Kurt asked and did a little spin causing him to giggle.

"You look fine, I can't see it at all," he said taking a look to make sure that none of the uniform was showing. "Ok, your turn," Kurt continued and his heart skipped a beat. He almost forgot that he would have to do the same. He walked towards the bed and dropped to his knees, then to his stomach before sliding like a penguin under the bed.

It was pitch dark under the bed, the only light coming from the gap that he'd just come through. The light barely filled the rooms as it was so he wasn't too surprise that the light didn't quite reach there. He waited for Kurt to pass him the guard uniform and when a hand full of blue fabric peered under the bed he took it and began to change.

He was surprised that Kurt had managed to change under the bed, he could hardly do it himself and Kurt was a lot taller than he was. Once he had finally removed his jumpsuit, put the guard uniform on, which was a little too big, and then put his jump suit back on he was exhausted. He dragged himself out from under the bed and climbed slowly to his feet his muscles giving a dull ache. "There is no room to move down there," he said putting his hands on his hips and taking a big breath in and then out. "Can you see any of the uniform?" He said giving a slow and effortless turn.

"No but Blaine, you're like the fittest person I know… How did that make you tired?" Kurt said with a smirk. He frowned his hands still firmly on his hips. "I don't know," he replied before allowing himself to sit back on the bed. Kurt followed him and dropped down next to him.

"I just want to say that whether this goes well, or really badly I really appreciate all that you did for me when I was here. I don't think I would have made it this far without you," Kurt said and he smiled turning to look a Kurt whose cheeks had turned slightly red.

"You would have Kurt, you're a lot stronger than you think, and I also want to thank you for forcing me to open up to you. I really needed someone like you to tell me to give letting people into my life a go again," he replied and Kurt nodded reaching out and taking his hand. At first he stiffened, but then he let himself relax. Kurt wouldn't hurt him, not like everyone else had.

The alarm went off and the doors screeched open what felt like ten time louder than normal. His heart started to beat fast and Kurt's hand slid out of his. "Let's go get some lunch," he said standing and walking towards the door to get signed in for, hopefully, the last time.

They made their way to the lunch room, picking up the lunch that he probably wasn't going to eat. He was so nervous that he felt like he was full already, he turned to look at Kurt who was pick at his lunch as well.

"We'll be ok right?" Kurt whispered and he nodded. Of course he wasn't sure but he didn't want to give himself reasons to give up before they had even started. This was what he had wanted as soon as he got to the prison. He thought back to the first day that he began the hole, then to the first day that he'd met Kurt. The only different between those times and now was that the hole was finished and he was finally beginning to become happy. All they needed had been put into the hole in the plastic wallet just in case they ran into any water, they were prepared but he was still nervous.

They picked at the last of their lunch in silence, before they put their trays to the side and wandered out of the lunch room. They were about the head back to their cell for a bit when a loud crash caught their attention. They turned to see what it was but before they could do anything raised voices filled the prison in an instant. He turned to look at Kurt who had raised eye brows looking as confused as he did.

"Should we go see what that noise is?" Kurt asked pointing the down the corridor towards when the sound seemed to be coming from. He nodded slowly before they both started to walk in the direction of the sound, they could see other people walking that way too curious to see what was going on.

Suddenly the noise got louder and a rush of people ran around the corner towards them, they were yelling with pure anger in their voices. He wasn't sure what they were angry about but the look on some of their faces looked almost murderous. Some of them even had objects in their hands. As they passed he was forced against the wall people slamming into him trying to get by, the line of people seem to be endless. He couldn't see Kurt through the blur of people, but he was sure that he would be forced against the wall across the other side of the corridor somewhere. He hoped he was ok.

He tried to look harder to find any sort of glimpse of Kurt, his hair, porcelain skin, or even someone who wasn't moving. When he failed he turned to look if he could see the end of the rioting people, just as he looked he saw a flash of something coming towards him. Something hit him in the head hard and he felt himself slowly falling. He reached out trying to grab onto something to keep him standing, scrapping his hand along the wall uselessly. His vision was covered with black dots but he was hoping and praying that he wouldn't pass out. More people rushing past him forced him to the floor and then there was a sudden silence, everything was still almost as if someone had pressed pause.

All of the people were gone from what he could tell. The silence made him notice that the whole of the right side of his face was wet and when he tried to reach up and find out what it was he realised that he couldn't move.

"K-kurt," he tried but it came out more of a slurred jumble of letters. He hoped he was ok, that he hadn't been hurt like he had.

"Blaine?!" The familiar voice made him smile slightly. Kurt's face appeared above him and he tried to reach out forgetting that he couldn't control his limbs. "Blaine? Are you ok? Talk to me?!" Kurt said a panicked look filled his expression.

"You have to go," he managed to force the words out of his mouth with a lot of effort. "That was the distraction…. You have to go now… Leave me….go!" He said but Kurt shook his head.

"We'll have to wait, do it another time!" Kurt said but he knew that wasn't an option. He felt his heart breaking at the thought of him being left behind but this was what had to happen if Kurt wanted to escape. He had to let him go.

"No… Kurt…. There won't be…. Another chance like this…. You have… to go," he said his eyes getting heavier by the second, a metallic taste had filled his mouth as the blood from the side of his face seeped into his mouth. "Please...go," he managed before he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and the world turned to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon! I've already started to write the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long as it normally does, hopefully it will be up by the end of the week! Thanks for reading! Have a great week!


	15. Chapter 15

He was panicking, he wasn't sure what to do. Blaine had passed out into his arms and he knew they needed to go. It was now or never. He had checked Blaine's pulse and it seemed to be steady, and just looking at him he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave him behind.

A tear fell onto his face as he gathered Blaine up into his arms, turned and made his way towards the closet that would lead them to their freedom. No one seemed to be around now, all of the guard and prisoners gone to riot elsewhere. He could still here the angry screams and the crashes of furniture being thrown around and windows braking.

He turned a corner and the closet came into view. Taking a breath he shuffled Blaine into a more comfortable position in his arms before carrying on towards it. Once they got there he noticed that he didn't have the key that would get him into it. Sighing, he put Blaine carefully onto the ground making sure that his back was leaning against the wall and knelt down next to him he gasping at the sight of the cut on the top of Blaine's head. He hadn't seen it before but now it made him think that it might be a good idea to leave him behind, or at least find something to cover the wound.

He slowly searched the unconscious boy's pockets, his heart skipping a beat when he felt metal. He pulled out the key and climbed to his feet. The weight of what was happening was heavy on his chest. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. The noise of the riot was still loud and clear and he could hear guards trying to calm it down. Though it didn't seem to be working very well.

More tears fell from his eyes as looked to see if anyone was coming before unlocking the door and looking back to Blaine. He decided that it would be best to go in and remove the covering from the hole before he brought Blaine in, that way he wouldn't have to keep picking him up and putting him down. Though this was more risky he didn't want to hurt Blaine further.

Walking into the closet he closed the door behind him and looked around, it looked just as it did the last time they'd been in there. The metal cabinets on both sides with various crap dotted along them, looking a little closer he saw a while piece of fabric that would be perfect for Blaine's head, it was a funny shape and seemed to be from some sort of curtain or bed sheet but he was sure it would be good enough for the moment. He walked over and grabbed it shoving it into his pocket. He was glad that it would now be easier to not get so much dirt into Blaine cut in the tunnel and it would be less likely to become infected.

Turning he moved towards the cabinet on the left and dragged it from its position. Beneath it lay the metal sheet that hid the hole, he removed that as well before he turned back to the door. He felt sick. This was his last chance to stop this and just take Blaine to the infirmary. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that it wouldn't be what Blaine would have wanted, and it defiantly wasn't what he wanted. They needed to get out of here.

He slowly opened the door to the closet and looked around the corner. The coast was clear. He walked out and quickly but careful he collected Blaine back into his arms. Blaine seemed to be getting heavier and heavier, he didn't know if it was him getting weaker or Blaine getting stronger. He hoped it was the latter.

He carried Blaine into the closet, pushing the door closer with his foot. He managed to re-lock the door with Blaine still in his arms, the door making a satisfying click as it did so. The sound of the riot dulled as he closed the door like they were swimming underwater.

Turning back to the hole he had to think of how he was going to get Blaine through it. The hole only had room for one person at a time, the only way that would work is if he went first and dragged Blaine through with him, and he didn't want to hurt Blaine more that he already was. Lowering them both so they were sitting on the ground he dug into his pockets for the piece of fabric to wrap Blaine's head. Slowly he wrapped it tight covering the cut completely, it was a little too long but it was better than too short. Once he knew it was on perfectly he scooted towards the hole.

He lowered Blaine into it, making sure that he was fully in before climbing into it himself. Free rocks broke from the wall and slide further into the hole as he entered scraping the palms of his hands. He gasped slightly before turned back to pull the cabinet back over them, they didn't have time to moan every time they hurt themselves slightly. Once the metal sheet was also back in place the tunnel turned into darkness, he cursed himself for not getting the torch first.

After rooting around for a couple minutes he found one of the torches and turned it on. The glow didn't reach far down the corridor but it was enough for him to see where he was going. After that he found the plastic wallet that was filled with all the details that they needed once they were out of the prison, and also had a map of where to go once they got in to the sewers. The wallet was A4 size and had a piece of string that he could tie around his waist so it was easily transported.

He tied it tight in a double knot to make sure that it didn't come undone, he wished that the jumpsuits had belt holes but there wasn't anything that he could do about that now. He slowly moved his way around Blaine trying not to touch him in any way that might cause him pain. At one point when he put his hand on the wall to balance himself rock broke from the wall and tumbled down on top of them, his heart skipped a beat and he wiped the debris off of Blaine with the gentle brush of his hand.

He soon had made his way around Blaine and was able to wrap his hands gently under his arms, pulling him lightly so he was lying on his back. This would be and easier and more comfortable way to pull him.

Slowly he began to shuffle backwards dragging Blaine inch by inch down the tunnel. He winced every time he had to go over a slight incline or decline that made Blaine jolt slightly. He felt like Blaine was made of glass and that every knock they made would make him shatter into a million pieces.

It felt like it had been hours and he was panicking. This was taking too long, they would find out that they were gone soon. They would come looking and they wouldn't be too hard to find. His mind was running at a million miles per hour.

He started to move a little faster dragging Blaine through even though his arms ached for a break. He knew what would happen if they were to get caught and that's what kept him going. He was aware of the plastic wallet that was also get stuck every few paces, meaning that he had to re-adjust where it was before he could carry on.

Turning to look over his shoulder after what seemed like hours he saw the end of the tunnel. It was like a glowing door that lead you into the next level in a game. He smiled, his cheeks feeling like they're on fire due to the heat admitting through the tunnel, also making it slightly hard to breathe.

Now that he could see the end he pushed himself a little harder, ensuring that Blaine didn't hit anything sharp he worked faster. Drag, shuffle back, breath. Drag, shuffle back, breath. Having this system allowed him something else to focus on instead of focusing on the pain.

When he finally got the end he took a breath of relief before turning to look where they would have to go next. Shinning the torch so he could see, he was thankful that there was a room with a tunnel connected to it about two metres below that looked big enough for him to carry Blaine through it. Though there seemed to be some kind of running dark green coloured water that smelled rancid, as soon as the smell had hit his nose he gagged and turned away. Blaine was lucky he was unconscious.

The room looked to be as big as a small bathroom, the tunnel leading from it was a little smaller and followed the flow of the water. The wall looked slippery with wet moss and mould making his whole body cringe at the thought it touching him. Looking back through the darkened tunnel he wondered if he could go back. If this was the right choice to make. He shook his head. "There's no going back now," he whispered to himself before focusing back on the drop that they would both have to make.

Shuffling so his legs they were hanging over the drop, he twisted around and took Blaine into his arms. He slowly pulled him around so he could hook his arm under his legs and around his back. In this position he shuffle forward until he dropped off the ledge, he bent his legs so that the extra weight didn't shake his balance. As he landed he felt the muddy water soak into the bottom of his jumpsuit, sighing he looking towards the tunnel the green moss and the darkness looking slightly more intimidating now, before looking down to the plastic wallet. He was definitely going to need the map that Blaine had collected to make sure that he was going the right way.

Bringing Blaine closer to his body he reached with the hand hooked under his legs towards the plastic wallet. He reached for it, his fingertips touching the edge of it before it swung away. Reaching further on the second attempt he was able to grab the edge of it and force it more towards his hand. With this hold he was able to get it into a good position in which he could open it, the only problem was the rooting inside and searching for the map. If he had thought about this earlier then he could have done this in the tunnel, cursing himself he looked around for anything that he could lean on or put Blaine down on so that he could look through the plastic wallet freely. When he saw nothing he felt anger build up slightly, his stomach becoming a little heavy with emotion.

"I'm sorry Blaine," he said with a sigh as he dropped to his knees the toxic smelling water soaking into his jumpsuit the cold sending a shiver up his spine. Slowly he placed Blaine down in front of him feeling guilty that when Blaine woke up he was not only going to be in pain but feel damp and cold. The release of Blaine weight made him feel as though he was as light as a feather, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it just for a second before letting his focus go back to the task at hand. He put the torch under his chin clamping it down so that he had nothing in his hands. He wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist to make sure that he didn't slip into the water more than he had to and used his free arm to search out the plastic wallet which, thankfully, was stilled tied tightly around his waist.

The wallet floated on the water where he knelt trying to float away towards the current, struggling as the string that tied it to him held it back. Picking it up he gave it a few shakes trying to prevent as much of the water falling inside of it when he opened it. He flicked through the content surprised at how much detail Blaine had actually gone to, there were house names, locations where the credit cards would be sent to, and even places they could go. It took him a second look through to find the map, it was smaller than he thought it would be. It was blue, like blueprints for a building but only mapped out the sewers for the prison. For the first time since the riot he let a small smile play on his lips, he could see the exit to the sewers on the top right corner of the map. He was sure that it almost glowed, but that might have just been his imagination.

Orientating the map according to the boxed room he was in he made out that he was on top left corner of the map. He knew this because the box was labelled cafeteria which he assumed was just above him. He knew the prison well enough to know that it seemed about right. But even so it looked like because of the way that the sewers were built he would have to go down before he could go across towards the exit anyway. Looking around his map he quickly made a route in his mind. He would have to go down until he got to the next box room, that one looked bigger on the map than the one he was in and had showers written above it, then he would have to start making his way across through the sewers below the gym, cells (which covered several boxes dotted around the sewers) and finally the staff rooms. After that all they had to do was head back up to the next box and that should have another tunnel that lead a couple of miles away from here and come out into a lake. Well that's what Blaine had was on the other end of the sewers anyway, back when they were digging the hole. He'd asked if he could swim and luckily he could swim just fine.

Making sure that the plastic wallet was zipped back up tightly he let it go, sending it back to floating towards the current. Tightening the on Blaine he pulled him towards him before wrapping his free hand under his knees and lifting him from the ground. It was a struggle to get standing, his leg giving slight protest but he pushed himself harder and managed to get back to his feet. He just avoided getting the map wet which would have been a disaster, he gripped it tight in the hand by Blaine's head making sure that it was clearly visible for him to read. Dropping the torch softly onto Blaine stomach he reached out for it with the hand from under Blaine's legs. He managed to grab it and turn it towards the tunnel, sending a dull glow cutting through the dark like a knife.

Looking towards the tunnel he sighed and walked towards it. He kept central of the tunnel to ensure that he didn't touch any of the slimy moss on the walls and anything else that might be on it. The glow seemed to dull a little as they entered the tunnel, like the darkness was too strong for it and was swallowing it bit by bit. He edged forwards keeping Blaine as close to him as possible, mostly for his own comfort and also because he couldn't see where he was walking and it would numb a little of the impact for Blaine if he fell.

Taking a deep breath in he noticed how thick the air was down here, and was definitely not meant to be consumed much by humans. There were pipes that ran along the walls of the tunnel like snakes, the creaked and grumbled as if they were a monster hiding in the darkness, he tried to blank it out by humming softly to himself.

He look a small glance down at Blaine, he was a little worried that he hadn't woken up already. Surely most people have woken up by now. The only reason he knew that he was alive was because he could see the rise and fall of his chest. He pulled him closer and carried on forward the water making it a little hard, pushing his legs through with every step felt like it would be to walk on the moon.

He just hoped that everything would turn out ok, Blaine would wake up soon and they could get out of there without getting caught, or they would have to face the consequences.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything ached, his arms from carrying Blaine, his legs from pushing himself through the endless amount of water and finally his mind from the constant thought of wanting all of this to be over. Blaine still laid limp in his arms, the steady rise and fall of his chest putting him at ease. They had made it into the sewers just below the cells.

All of the blocked shape rooms looked the same as the first, with its smooth stone walls and lack of lighting. He could tell that the torch light had somewhat dimmed and set a nervousness in his stomach. If the torch ran out of battery there was no way he'd be able to navigate his way out of there. It would be over.

He pushed himself into yet another moss filled corridor, the water seeming to become shallower as the corridor walls rose above him. As there was less water it allowed him to move faster, and though his legs felt like jelly due to the lack of force on his legs that the water had given him before, he vowed to push on through it. He was about half way down the corridor when he heard it, a hitch of breath. Staring down at Blaine his heart skipped a beat, for a second he though Blaine had stopped breathing but it was quite the opposite.

"Kurt?" Blaine said his beautiful brown eyes looking up at him with confusion. He felt tears build up in his eyes, he was so relieved that Blaine was awake and selfishly glad that he wasn't alone that he pulled him in tighter for a second in an embrace.

"Blaine, are you ok? Does it hurt much?" He asked trying to keep the tears from falling onto his face. Blaine looked around for a second but he doubted that he could see much in the light of the torch, which had dimmed to a warm but useless glow.

"No, not really," Blaine said leaning back in his arms so he was looking up into his eyes. "How long was I out?" He asked but he could fell by his features that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"About an hour," he replied and Blaine closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and sadly looking into his eyes

"You should have left me like I told you too, you would have been out of here by now," Blaine said before looking to the ground. He took that as a signal to put him down and lowered Blaine to his feet. Blaine gasped when his feet hit the water and shivered, he forgot how cold it was after he had gotten used to the coldness biting at his ankles.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it, Blaine," he said hesitating letting go of Blaine's shoulders just in case he fell. Once he knew Blaine was steady he let his arms fall to his side, the lack of weight in his arms made him feel light as a feather. "I couldn't leave you there, not after all the work we put into this," he continued but Blaine just looked to the ground.

"Where abouts are we?" Blaine asked and he wrapped his arms around himself nervously. Was Blaine annoyed that he'd taken brought him? Had he made the wrong decision?

"We're just under the cells, it won't be long until we reach the tunnel that will take us out of here," he said and Blaine nodded slowly looking both ways down the tunnel as though he wasn't sure which way to go down. "This way," he said pointing the way he had been walking before Blaine had woken.

Blaine turned and walked ahead, he followed behind a hollow ache in his heart. He'd thought this is what Blaine would have wanted but he'd messed up. He kept looking forward the dull glow of the torch barely lighting their path. Blaine had a quick pace which he followed even though every muscle in his body ached for him to stop moving, to lay down and give up. For some reason everything felt so pointless now that he thought Blaine didn't want to be there.

They walked in silence now, Blaine only looking back to be told which way to go when they met a junction in the tunnels. Soon they walked into the next box shaped room, he was beginning to see how much quicker it would have been if he hadn't had to carry Blaine. He looked down at the map before gesturing to the right side of the boxed room. There lay yet another tunnel, but this one looked to get smaller and smaller as the tunnel went on.

"We might need to side through on our stomachs when we get further down," Blaine commented turning to look at him and he nodded. He was about to ask if Blaine was alright again, he had seen him stumble few times on the way and was nervous that he might pass out again, but Blaine had already started down the next corridor getting to his knees as it reduced in size.

He hesitated only for a moment before following and dropping to his knees as Blaine had done moments before. The tunnel got tighter quicker than he thought and he was soon on his stomach using his elbows to force himself forward. He could see Blaine struggling in front of him, but at least he was making progress.

"I still can't see the end," Blaine complained after at least five minutes of shuffling. He could hear the strain in his voice and he had to admit that his body wouldn't take him much further. The burn in his arms was almost agonising and he was exhausted. He pushed forward, the pain forcing secret tears down his face, and he was glad that Blaine couldn't see. "Wait, I see something," Blaine said moments later and he tried to look past Blaine to see what he was seeing but couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" He said cringing at the sound of his voice. It was rough and wobbled with every syllable. He saw Blaine stop and look back over his shoulder to try and get a look at him. He ducked his head, hiding his face. "I can see the sky," Blaine said sounding concerned.

Though he didn't act on it, Blaine turned and began moving ahead. He carried on behind him somewhat glad that he hadn't questioned him, but a small part inside of him wished that he had.

As they moved through the tunnel it suddenly started to get brighter. He saw Blaine start to move a little faster and followed suit, after being down in the tunnels for what felt like years he wanted nothing more than to be in the sunshine, breathing in clean air.

Suddenly Blaine paused. "Can you see anything?" He asked after a few minutes getting curious. He knew Blaine had reached the end of the tunnel, now that there was light he could see past Blaine into the open air.

"I can see the prison in the distance but… all there is out of the tunnel is a long drop into a river," Blaine said turning himself slightly so he could look back and look at him.

"Does it run? The river I mean," he asked and Blaine looked back out of the tunnel before looking back to him.

"Yeah," Blaine replied and he nodded his stomach twisting with fear at what he was about to suggest.

"We'll have to jump," he said and he saw Blaine visibly stiffen.

"Jump? I can't get up, I'll have to slide," Blaine said and he nodded to himself.

"Wait, we don't know if the waters deep enough," he said and Blaine looked back at him again.

"I'll let you know," Blain replied and his heart skipped a beat. He was about to say something to stop him but suddenly Blaine was gone, he'd forced himself out of the tunnel and disappeared. His mouth fell open as a great splashing sound filled the air.

"Blaine!" He said and pulled himself forward to the edge of the tunnel. For the first time he saw what Blaine had seen, and noticed why he'd been scared to jump. The drop was a lot further that he'd though it had been, reaching down like he was staring down from the top of a mountain. At the bottom he could see the river that Blaine had told him about, he could see that it visibly flowed away from the prison which was perfect.

He could see Blaine as a dot at the bottom looking up at him, he gestured at him to jump and he took a deep breath both of relief that Blaine was ok and nervousness that he would have to jump next. Grabbing the edge of the tunnel he pulled himself forward with his aching muscles. "Here we go," he said before giving one last tug on his arms forcing himself over the edge.

The cold air hit him like a slap as he fell, he ensured that he wasn't going to land on his stomach by forcing himself forward, and looked down towards where he was falling. He felt the panic as the river got closer and closer and then finally he hit the water.

Water filled his nose and mouth, he tried to push his way to the surface but he wasn't sure what way was up and what way was down. Flailing his arm, he reached out trying to grab onto anything that might help him find the surface. He panicked when he found nothing. He was sure that this was the end, all of this for nothing. He almost laughed at the thought. He'd given up when arm wrapped themselves around him and he was brought to the surface. He spluttered trying to get all of the water out of his mouth, nose and lungs.

"Kurt? Kurt are you ok?" He could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, I'm ok," he said trying to calm him. He noticed that his arms were still tightly around Blaine and released him, flapping him arms gently to keep him afloat in the deep water. "You're an idiot!" he said hitting Blaine on the arm beneath the water. "That could have killed you," he said angrily.

"Then you would have known not to jump," Blaine replied dryly. Anger build up in his stomach.

"Why are you being this way?! I'm sorry I brought you, I really am. If I knew you wouldn't have wanted to come I would have left you behind, but there nothing I can do about it now and killing yourself is not going to make anything better," he screamed before turning and swimming with the current down the river. He was sure that it had to lead somewhere that they could use to get away somewhere.

"Kurt wait!" He heard Blaine call but he didn't stop. "Kurt," Blaine called again and he could hear Blaine swimming to try and catch him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm that he stopped and turned to look at him.

"This isn't the time Blaine," he said but Blaine didn't release his grip on his arm.

"I'm aware of that but I can't have you thinking that I'm mad at you for bringing me, you have no idea how thankful I am Kurt." He paused his attention all on Blaine now. "I'm just mad that you had to carry me, I'm mad that you took me at all considering the risks that I'm sure you have taken by doing it. I feel so useless Kurt, I expected to wake up back in the prison, stuck there for the rest of my life and I'm so happy I'm with you now, because I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else," Blaine finished and he looked at him startled. He inspected Blaine's face from his sparkling eyes, with long eyelashes that had drops of water falling from them onto his cheeks and his lips which had a small smile delicately placed on them, as though it could break with one touch.

Then next thing he knew they were kissing, their bodies so close arms wrapped round each other. He wasn't really aware what was keeping them afloat but he didn't care much. He could have stayed like that forever, in Blaine arms kissing desperately like they had waited years to do so. He would have, but a wailing sound tore them apart and Blaine looked around in shock.

"No," Blaine said sadly and turned back to him. "We have to go," Blaine said grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

"What is it?" He asked as they began to swim down the river once again.

"The alarm, it means they know we're gone," Blaine replied.


	17. Chapter 17

All of this chapter is Kurt's POV

They set off swimming as fast as they could pushing through with their already aching limbs. It only took about twenty minutes of solid swimming before he knew if he kept going, he would most likely drown. He was unsure of the depth of the water, but he knew that he couldn't touch the ground which made him nervous.

To the left of them on top of the bank was the road that lead to the prison, luckily the bank rose up onto a hill so no one would see them unless they came to the edge of it and looked down. To the right of them trees for a far as he could see, their leaves dark and ripe due to it being the middle of summer.

He noticed that the river was starting to grow outwards and the current had started to grow slower. Blaine was swimming a few feet in front of him, both of them at the edge of the river on the forest side just in case they had to make a break for it.

"Blaine," he called out coming to a stop and grabbing onto one of the vines that ran from the top of the bank, down into the river. Blaine paused and turned to him his eyes a little wide with panic, he gave a small smile before swimming towards him.

"Are you ok?" He huffed as though he had run a hundred miles. Blaine placed a hand on top of his and laced their fingers together. The gesture sent a warming spark through his body.

He shook his head, drops of water flying from the tips of his hair and eyelashes as he did so. Blaine frowned and moved closer, his hand rising to stroke his cheek softly. "I don't know how much further my arms will take me," he admitted feeling a little useless. He bowed his head but as soon as his eyes met the water there was a hand on his chin raising his head back up. He stared into Blaine's eyes, it was hard to tell what emotion Blaine was feeling. It was like trying to guess the ending of a book that you had never read.

"You carried me all the way through the sewers of the prison Kurt. I'm not going to judge you for being tired," Blaine said and he gave him a small smile of thanks. Blaine turned so his back was to him before looking over his shoulder. "Get on my back," Blaine said and his eyes widened before he shook his head once again.

"No, I'm too heavy," he replied and Blaine looked back at him the look of annoyance in his features.

"No, you're not. We don't have time for this, you carried me and now I'm going to carry you," Blaine said moving backwards slightly towards him. He sighed and moved forwards wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. When Blaine set off a slight gasp of surprise came from his lips, for a second he thought that Blaine was just going to sink beneath his weight, but thankfully he kept a float and managed to continue their way down the river.

It was just about twenty five minutes after that when the sound of vehicles coming from the road filled their ears. Blaine paused and they moved slowly to the side so that they were against the bank. "Keep low," Blaine said sinking further into the water. He followed allowing the water to reach just below his nose before he stopped. The waited as car after car went by, glad that they could only just see the tops of them, which meant that it was highly unlikely that they were going to see them.

Once the last car went past they waited a few more minutes before they looked at each other. "This going to be the hardest part," Blaine said wiping water away from his face with the back of his hand. "They're spreading out so they can search for us, there will be people swarming this place on foot soon. We should go up and into the forest to carry on, it will give us more cover and give us a chance to get away from the river and the road leading to the prison," Blaine finished and turned to look up at the bank that they would need to climb to get into the forest.

"Are you going to be able to get yourself up there?" Blaine asked and he turned to look up the bank himself. The bank was steep but definitely climbable, his arms still ached but the small break that he had gotten would surely be enough to get him up there. Turning back to Blaine he nodded and without another word they began to climb.

It took them a minute to get to the top and they were breathing heavily. Laying on the floor they looked to each other and were about to get up when they heard a noise behind them. He looked across the river his eyes going wide when he saw another wave of cars coming along the road. He and Blaine flattened themselves out in the long grass that had thankfully grown on the outskirts of the forest.

Once the sound of the cars stopped the let out a sigh of relief, which was short lived when they heard the sound of voices and car slams. He took a glance over his shoulder and through the long grass, over the other side of the river on the bank the cars were beginning to stop. Prison guards and police climbed out and talked to on another gesturing every so often at the forest just in front of them.

"What are we going to do?!" He said fear building inside of him. He didn't want this to be over before it had started. He and Blaine would surely be separated and he would never see him again, and he couldn't handle that.

"We're going to have to run, slowly move forward and when you get into the trees you have to run. Don't look back and don't stop, even if one of us gets caught," Blaine replied and he looked to the ground before nodding. He heard the sound of the grass rustling as Blaine slowly made his way forward. He followed trying to keep as low to the ground as he could. He knew that one mistake would end it all.

When they both finally made it into the entrance of the forest, out of the view of the police services on the other side of the river they scrambled to their feet and immediately ran into the forest moving in amongst the trees. There were so many trees that they had a hard time keeping tabs on each other. Soon he was alone and running for his life.

He could heard the sounds of the police yelling to start their search and he pushed himself further, running faster than he ever had before. His head flying in every way trying to see if he could get a sighting of Blaine, but saw nothing but more trees towering upwards around him. The sky was beginning to darken showing that the night was about to take over the sky.

He kept running not knowing where he was going or if he would see Blaine again. The voices seemed to be all around him. Yelling and calling out to one another.

He dodged a tree and moved around another, just as he was about to fit himself through another set he felt something tighten around his ankle and he fell in a heap on the floor. He gasped as the wind was taken out of him.

"Who was that?" The voice of a near guard startled him and he looked around his eyes wide. He was about to be caught and he knew it. He backed away trying to be a quiet as he could.

"I don't know, I sounded like it came from over there," the voice of a second guard. He could hear the footsteps coming towards him and he curled into the smallest ball that he could not knowing what else to do. If he got up they would see him.

Suddenly they was another thud somewhere not far from him and the footsteps stopped. "I think whatever it was moved over there," the second guards said and the first must have agreed because footsteps sounded again and they were moving away.

He didn't have time to give a sigh of relief when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. For a second he thought a guard he hadn't seen had caught him, but then he noticed that it was Blaine with his guard uniform on. They set off running as fast as he could, not looking back to see if they had been spotted. The voices were loud and they didn't hear anything about anybody being spotted.

They continued to run as fast as their bodies would take them, Blaine dragging him when he wasn't quite going fast enough. All he could think about was how close he had come to getting caught. He pushed the thought back and focused on running, using it a fuel to keep him going.

…

They had walked for hours having gotten too tired to run, hiding in the darkness that was now the night, the sound of peoples voices were long gone which meant that he and Blaine were finally alone. Though they stayed silent, the sound of the wind through the grass and trees was the only sound for company.

It wasn't until an hour after that that Blaine finally spoke. "I think they're long gone," Blaine said putting a comforting hand on his arm. He smiled grateful of it.

"You saved me," he said looking to the floor. "They could have caught me, they were about to-," he said but Blaine squeezed his arm and he stopped talking to look up at Blaine shaking head.

"I wouldn't have just left you behind to get caught, when we first met I probably would have, but not now. You taught me how to trust again Kurt, and I didn't realise how much I cared for you until I kissed you in the river," Blaine said and his heart skipped a beat at the memory.

"I care for you too," he replied and he saw the smile rise of Blaine's face with a slight blush.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think…. I want to know if you…. You would like to be together?" Blaine finished and he paused turning to Blaine. The boys cheeks were bright red.

"Together? As in, like a couple?" He said and Blaine tugged his arm slightly to get him to continue walking.

"Umm… Yes," Blaine said shyly hiding his face by looking in the other direction. "You obviously don't have to say yes…," Blaine said and he stopped again, tugging on Blaine's arm to get him to face him.

"Of course it's a yes," he replied before taking hold of the front of Blaine's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. It was soft and comforting given the situation they were in. It was suddenly as if the whole world had disappeared and it was just the two of them. Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist holding him close, as his hand drifted to Blaine's curls running it through them carelessly.

It was Blaine who backed away first leaning his forehead against his and looking into his eyes. He felt as though he could get lost in the chocolate river of his eyes and never come back again.

"As much as I want to continue this, we have to keep going," Blaine said his breathing hard and matching his own. He nodded disappointment running through him. They turned and continued through the never ending tree. The darkened sky and the moon casting dancing shadows as they walked. Every so often they would make them flinch, thinking a guard had found them.

After a few more hours the sky was already starting to become slightly lighter and they finally reached another road. They were nervous that it would be swarming with police, but as they emerged out of the tree they couldn't see anyone there at all.

For a while they stood at the side of the road waiting for cars to go by and putting their thumbs up trying to hitch a ride when they did. After a while it seemed like they were going to just have to carry on by foot. When suddenly a truck went past and slowed to a steady stop, the window dropped and Blaine held his hand out to tell him to stay put.

He stayed in his spot on the side of the road while Blaine went a spoke the man. A few minutes later Blaine ran towards him. "He said we could get a ride into the city, but we have to sit in the back of the van," Blaine explained and he nodded.

"That's good. I know what we can do when we get there too," he replied a plan forming in his head. Then man came around and opened the back of the truck for them, it was empty which meant that he was probably already finished his work or he was about to go pick up a load of stuff.

The man was short and chubby with no hair, the moon glimmered off his bald skull making it hard not to stare. His clothes were quite clean suggesting that the man like to look well groomed, he certainly didn't looked like a threat.

"Do you have a phone I could borrow?" He asked the man and was hit with a curious look. He took a step back hoping he hadn't offended the man.

"Yes, but I want it back before you leave," the man said finally with a serious tone that could almost swallow him whole.

He nodded. "Yes of course," he replied and was grateful when the man held out a mobile to him. He smiled and climbed into the back of the van, Blaine following just behind him. Once the back of the van was closed Blaine looked at him oddly, like he had just grown an extra head.

He was glad that there was a light in the roof that allow them to see, the glow illuminating all but the corners of the van. The van was quite big, and could fit at least two king sized beds within it.

"Why did you need to borrow his phone? Who are you going to ring?" Blaine said and he couldn't help but see slight fear in his eyes. The van jerked slightly as they headed off, and his stomach clenched. They didn't even know if they could trust the man driving the truck, though he was sure that they could take him down if they needed to. The nervous feel subsided slightly when he noticed that the man he actually given them a phone, and he didn't know that they couldn't use it to call the police.

"Listen, I know this is a long shot but I think I'm going to call my dad and ask him to put his car just on the edge of town. It at least means that we have a mode of transport, and I don't think my dad will tell on me," he finished and Blaine continued to look at him like he was crazy.

"You're insane Kurt, you can't do that! What if he does tell? What will we do then?" Blaine whispered harshly. He frowned and shook his head.

"Then there won't be a difference Blaine, I'm not going to tell him where we are or where we're going," he said and Blaine facial features relaxed slightly. Blaine look as though he was thinking for a moment before suddenly he looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Ok," Blaine whispered backing up to the van wall before sliding down it and taking a seat on the floor. He walked to the other side, sliding down so Blaine was opposite him. The movement of the van made it hard to keep sitting up right, but he ignored that as his heart started to beat fast.

He typed in his father's number and pressed the dial button before he could stop or think about what he was doing and held it to his ear. The dial tone seemed to go on forever, think his dad wasn't going to pick up, but then a small voice came from the other his end and his breath hitched.

"Hello? Who is this?" His father's voice came from the other end of the phone. He smiled at the sound of it.

"Dad?" He said his voice choking slightly. He hadn't noticed how much he missed his dad.

"Kurt? How are you calling me?" Burt sounded shocked that his son would be on the other side of the phone. He didn't blame him, he had never used his visiting hours at all and hadn't planned to for the rest of his time in jail.

"I'm so sorry dad, I broke out, I couldn't stay there and I don't have time to explain it all but I need you to do something for me," he said and waited for his dad to reply. For some time there was silence and he thought that his dad had hung up on him.

"Why did you do that?" Burt said sounding breathless. "Kurt, that's a serious crime. You'll go back for the rest of your life if they catch you," Burt continued and he rested his head on the van.

"I know dad," he whispered a tear falling down his cheek. "I couldn't stay there, I was beaten… and… nearly raped," he said and he heard a gasp through the phone. Another tear ran down his cheek and then he suddenly felt Blaine sit down next to him and put a hand around his shoulders. He hadn't even seen him move from his spot across from him. The comfort was welcomed and he leaned against the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

"Ok…ok Kurt… What do you need me to do?" Burt said and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, thank you," he said tears of happiness falling from his eyes now. "I know this is a lot to ask but we need your car. We can't steal one, we'll get caught if we do that but if we have one that won't be reported stolen we can get further enough away," he said now feeling hopeful that he and Blaine could get through this together with his father's help.

"We?" Burt said and his mouth fell open with surprise. He'd forgot that his dad didn't know about Blaine.

"Yes, we. Someone came with me, we'll protect one another. He was as miserable as I was," he said and he was sure he could hear his dad trying to process all of the news that he was being given.

"Ok, where do you want the car?" His dad asked and he told him of the piece of countryside just as the edge of town that they used to go to have picnics in the summer. They went there because it was completely abandoned and they could just be alone as a family. His dad agreed and told him that he'd leave as soon as they finished their call.

"I love you son, please be safe," Burt said and he nodded forgetting that his father couldn't actually see him.

"I love you too, thank you so much. We will talk again someday, I promise," he said before they said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone. More tears ran down his face as he did so and he turned, burring his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pulled him into his arms and allowed him to cry himself out without asking him any questions about what was happening. He was glad that he hadn't, it showed how much of a good guy Blaine was.

It must have been around half an hour after that when he finally ran out of tears and he was able to look up at Blaine and tell him what his dad was going to do for them.

"He'll give us his car and we just have to go and collect it," he said and Blaine nodded a small smile on his lips.

"That's good," Blaine said softly rubbing his arm and he nodded.

"I know, I'm just going to miss him that's all," he said and Blaine pulled him into another hug just as the van jerked as if it had come to a stop. They paused, both of them silent except for their breathing as the sound of the driver door opened and slammed. A few seconds later the back doors to the van opened and the same man peered inside.

"I'm at the edge of the city. I don't think it would look good me letting two people out of the back of my van in the middle of it," the man said and they both nodded understandingly before climbing to their feet. They jumped out from the van before he handed the man back his phone.

"Thanks for letting me use it," he said and the man looked at him and frowned.

"Are you ok?" The man asked and he nodded.

"Just been a long day that's all," he replied and the man nodded before slamming the door shut.

"I just like to help," the man looked back at them and smiled. "I make sure not to ask questions so I don't get in trouble, but I have a feeling you're up to no good considering what you're wearing so you'd better run along," the man said and they both looked down at the guard uniforms that they were still wearing. He looked to Blaine who gestured that they'd better get going, before looking back to the man.

"Thank you for everything," he said and the man gave them one more smile before heading back to the driver's seat of the van. Once the van had disappeared in the distance they started to walk the way it had gone making sure to keep hidden in the ditch between the road and a field full of wheat.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Blaine asked him and he looked around. He was suddenly glad that he had lived in this city his whole life.

"Yes, the place we need to go is only a couple of miles and then across a field," he explained and Blaine nodded stretching out his muscles from sitting down on the hard floor for so long.

He continued ahead with Blaine following close behind him. Every so often one of them would trip up on a stray bit of stick or wheat and would even up cursing, while the other grinned that it hadn't been them that time.

Eventually he saw the field that they would need to cross to get to where the car would be and stopped turning to Blaine. "The car should just be across this field," he said and turned to carry one but Blaine gripped his arm and he turned back to look at him. Blaine had the look of awe in his features and he smiled.

"What?" He asked and Blaine moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I can't believe we did this," Blaine said a sparkle in his eyes.

"We haven't done it yet, so come on knuckle head," he said and Blaine laughed leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Then let's go," Blaine said before suddenly taking off in a run across the field. He laughed and followed after him running as fast as his aching legs would take him. It took a good five minutes of running until the sight of a familiar family car came into view. He had caught up to Blaine and they were now running together wanting to be inside the car and feel somewhat safe. It got closer and closer until they were finally upon it.

They climbed into the car their breathing rapid. Slamming his door shut he turned to Blaine who had already closed his and was digging his hands into the glove compartment to get the keys. The keys made a jingling sound as they were pulled from it and shoved into the ignition and clicked on. A smile grew on Blaine's face as the car came to life and it took him a second to notice that he was smiling too.

Blaine automatically pulled the car into gear and accelerated, making the car jerk forward before smoothly, pulling onto the road.

He looked out of the back window knowing that he and Blaine had committed a huge crime, and the thought of it weighed heavy on his chest but at least he wasn't alone. He reached over and took Blaine's hand, who glance over and smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" He said leaning back into his seat and staring out into the sunset. All that was ahead was countryside and sky, the colours of yellow, red and orange blended almost sparkling in the distance.

"Now we run, and keep running, and then we run some more," Blaine said keeping his eyes on the road. Though, he sounded happy, happier than he'd ever heard him.

"I believe in us Blaine, I think we're going to be alright," he said his hand still clutched in Blaine's. He had to admit, even though he wasn't in the jail for long and his life before he got there wasn't too miserable, he was happier than he'd even been as well.

"I believe in us too," Blaine replied giving his hand a squeeze.

The car sped off toward who knows what and who knows where. They would probably be on the run until either they got caught, or for the rest of their lives if they could make it. But it wouldn't matter as long as they were with each other. He felt at home with Blaine and hoped he felt the same. This wasn't what he thought his life would turn out to be, but he was happy and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is the ending. I might do sequel but I'm not promising anything. I know this probably wasn't the best ending but I really felt like this was the end for the story. You could probably tell that I was struggling to write it considering how long it took to update it, and I'm really sorry about that. But I never abandon a story so I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Have an amazing day guys!


End file.
